heavily broken
by xxDazzledByHisCrookedSmilexx
Summary: Gabriella montez has cancer. She vowed to keep it a secret from troy and the gang. She keeps fighting trying to pull through for her mom, when she and the gang re-unite will they be there for her? Can she pull through? Read and reveiw plz,now complete xxx
1. forbidden memories

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well.

Songs used for story – come on by Ben jelen , only hope by mandy moore, your guardian angel by red jumpsuit apparatus, broken by seether, wonderwall by oasis, keep holding on avril lavigne, story of a girl and heavily broken by the veronicas.

Chapter 1 ………….forbidden memories……….

Troy watched as the rain ran down his window sill, something he did often now days. He wished that all his problems could just wash away with the rain and they could be forgotten but nothing could change what already happened…..

_Flash back_

_Troy ran up the steps to Gabriella's house shoving his hands in his pockets and feeling for the small box. He slowly walked the rest of the way to the door and knocked lightly._

_His nerves soared when he saw her- her hair cascading town to the middle of her shoulder blades in waves and turning into small ringlets at the bottom. he smiled shyly at her and she smiled back it was the start of the holidays and troy wanted to take her out and claim her as his before they all left for different colleges .that's when he noticed how pale and small she was- much skinnier than before- he looked up into her chocolate coloured eyes and saw they were ringed with red._

"_come in" she said speaking softly _

_He was brought back down to earth by her voice._

_She led them up the stairs to her room and out to the balcony._

"_troy I need to talk to you" she looked down at her feet not willing to meet his eyes, she felt miserable, she hated lying it was the one thing she was truly against but she had to do this if she told him the truth it would only hurt him more._

"_Go ahead im listening" he encouraged, although he began to feel the worry crash over him in waves also the sadness and hurt. When someone started their sentence off with those words it was never a good thing._

"_Troy, i-i- can't do this anymore"_

_If troy had thought the hurt was bad before it was nothing compared to now he felt like his half of himself was torn out- he was broken. His vision blurred as he walked up to her, he took her hands in his and slowly leaned down his mouth right beside her ear " I love you" he whispered softly the tears falling freely from his eyes with that he left._

_Once he was gone Gabriella broke down she couldn't hold it in anymore, sobs wracked through her small exhausted body. "I love you too troy" she whispered inaudibly._

_End of flashback_

As troy was pulled back to reality he realised he had tears seeping down his cheeks. it had been 3 months now and it never hurt any less. His parents would always talk about him when they thought he couldn't hear saying things like "he acts like someone's died not just left " or "hes not himself anymore hes like a empty shell only replying in one word answers"

This hurt him hugely but no matter how hard he tried no one was fooled.

He sighed before standing up and walking slowly down the stairs…..forbidden to remember terrified to forget ….. He thought to himself. Before he left half heartedly towards his college for basketball practise.


	2. a single tear

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Chapter 2……a single tear

Gabriella slowly got up her legs shaking with effort but then collapsed back down. she sighed loudly as a single tear rolled down her once beautiful cheek she hated how her life had turned out but that didn't stop her fighting she would make it for her mum she was determined to. That's right Gabriella Montez had cancer, lung cancer to be exact but it didn't matter anyway it was believed to be incurable but she was determined to show them wrong- she would pull through. she put her small hand up to her hair and ran a hand through it smiling that it was still there. That was the only good thing about the cancer she had somehow kept her locks even with chemo.

"Gabi" her mum called her soft voice echoing through the small room. " we have to leave you need your next treatment". Gabi sighed as her mums face come into view her eyes were puffy and cheeks wet. She knew it broke her mothers heart to see her daughter go through what her father had struggled with all those years ago.

When they arrived at the hospital they where greeted by the staff. Everyone of the hospital workers knew of Gabi's condition as it was so rare and they visited so often for the last three weeks. As Gabi walked past one of the nurses whispered to a male nurse " she fights so hard and I hope one day she will win that fight" the male nurse sighed , he was older and had cared for her father. Her father had been a strong man and Gabi was a small young girl to him it looked like she was fighting a losing battle but he knew how determined to beat the cancer she was, not for herself but for her mother. Gabi just kept walking pleased and annoyed with what shed heard. She didn't want pity but was pleased to know that they thought her determined.

"Gabriella montez" the doctors husky voice rang through the room .

Gabi got up slowly, she felt as if everyone's eyes were on her, she sighed loudly, sometimes she felt like she must have a huge sign over the top of her head, look at me , she sighed again and slowly made it up into the room.

Her mother knew how much she dreaded this, after chemo Gabi would have no energy, not be able to keep food down and just plain be a mess. It was hard to deal with but she would take it any day if it meant more time. That was Gabi's one fear time- she was terrified of what she'd miss leaving her mother behind, her friends and more importantly troy. Even though she broke it off she wished with all her heart he could be here with her. Even though it was a selfish thought and it would have put him in more pain by knowing her condition she still could wish right?

Gabi fell asleep straight after chemo and she was glad, her sleep was dreamless and she didn't have to face reality. In her sleep she could just be care free Gabi not Gabi with an incurable cancer having to fight for every week she lived. Once more in that day a single tear creeped out from under her delicate eyelid and rolled down her pale face.


	3. basketball and painful memories

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Chapter 3 …….basketball and painful memories

Troy ran the length of the basketball court up and down trying to rid himself of the anger and pain. Although he knew it never worked it would at least numb his mind for awhile. Chad was watching troy run sitting in the bleachers after a ankle injury doing a jump shot and landing incorrectly about 6 weeks ago it was almost fully healed. He watched his best friend run and could read all the pain on his face. Troy had never been the same, no one had it was like the gangs spark had gone along with Gabriella. They all missed her but troy the most, Chad could see everyday troy was more broken as he lost more and more hope of her coming back. He would try to put on a smile but it looked more like a painful grimace. Troy was broken beyond repair.

Suddenly troy dropped to the ground with a cry if pain. Chad sprang from his seat and sprinted down from the bleachers troy just sat there trying to stop the tears prickling at his eyes they pain in his knee was unbearable but the past memory that rain threw his head hurt more

_Flash back_

_Troy was running around the caught when a large player barged him he fell to the ground clutching at his knee. Gabriella ran over to him from the bleachers and watched as he was helped of the court by Chad and Jason. Once they had gotten him to the bench Gabriella took the seat next to him. The first aid people came running and put the players knee in a bandage and position to help lessen the pain it was all that could be done for now. They rushed off again. _

_Gabriella turned to her boyfriend and looked at him with worried eyes. "ar--"_

_Troy cut her off "I'm fine" he said then winced._

_She gave him a disapproving look " we have to get you to a doctor after the match"_

_Troy smiled at his girlfriend, she cares so much he thought._

" _I love you" he blurted out, before he could stop himself. He blushed and looked at the ground. _

_Gabriella took his face in her hands but he wouldn't meet her eyes, " I love you too" she said speaking softly. _

_He knew he had a stupid grin on his face but he didn't care, she loved him._

_End of flash back_

Chad watched his friend struggle to keep himself composed. "come on buddy" Chad encouraged " lets get you off this court and to the hospital".

Once they arrived at the hospital they made there way into the hospital waiting room.

"I'm gonnna go make you a appointment mate" Chad said, troy just nodded, off in his own world and Chad could hardly blame him.

As Chad was walking to the desk he ran into someone he didn't think he'd ever see again, but someone they all dearly missed.


	4. breakdowns and old faces

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author :) or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Chapter 4……breakdowns and old faces.

Gabi felt the air rush out of her lungs and looked up " Chad" she breathed almost inaudibly. She couldn't believe it was him but there was no doubting it, bushy hair and all. She jumped up and with all the small amount of strength she had left threw her arms around him.

Chad was shocked when the brown blur of hair threw herself at him but quickly returned the hug when he saw who it was. "Gabi we have missed you so much" he whispered.

Gabi looked up into his eyes they were filled with grief. She quickly looked away. "Why did you leave Gabi?" Chad questioned quietly ignoring the tears threatening to fall, he didn't care, and he wanted his friend back. She looked up again and noted the tears rolling down his face; she flinched at what she had done to him.

Chad watched her facial expression turned pained once those words were out of his mouth. She darted round him and continued running till she reached the waiting room but what she saw there made her stop dead in her tracks. Troy Bolton, but he wasn't how she remembered him, he was totally different with eyes that contained so much grief ,tear stained cheeks and he wasn't holding himself like he once did; proud and tall, he held himself like he was struggling to stay together , timidly and broken. He reminded her of someone and then it hit her, that's how she held herself.

Gabi let out a broken cry and for the first time in months blue met brown. Gabi couldn't take this anymore she sprinted out of the hospital as fast as her small legs could take her which was a major achievement that she didn't think was possible this soon after chemo.

Chad re-entered the waiting room and saw from the look on Troy's face he had seen her. Troy's face was a ghostly white as he slowly lowered his head.

Troy couldn't take this, not today, it was like he had been sitting on the edge of a cliff and been pushed off. Troy was willing himself to hold back the sobs as he felt himself torn apart again. He placed his clenched fists on his knees and watched as the water fell from his eyes. He knew everyone in the room was watching the scene unfold but he didn't care all he cared about was Gabi; she had run away from him and that hurt, that hurt almost too much. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like his world was crumbling around him again. More tears flowed down his wet cheeks. He couldn't let this happen again if he did it would be too hard, he barely dealt with this last time.

Chad looked over at his friend, struggling with his emotions. He was still in shock, and he couldn't believe it, Gabi was here and he had held her in his arms for the first time in three months. Tears were sliding down Chad's tanned face but he took no notice still watching troy. Suddenly a thought hit him and he sprinted out the door, following Gabi's footsteps, she would need him now more than troy did. At least he thought he could.


	5. story of a girl

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Chapter 5………….story of a girl

Gabi lifted her head and looked around she had run to the hospital park. She hardly knew how she made it here she had no energy but she had sprinted. It must have been the shock of seeing troy that gave her the energy but now that rush was over she was so tired she could barely move anymore, she slumped down against a tree on the soft and chilly grass. Soon after she finished this thought her eyes stopped wandering around the area and landed on the person who had just appeared through the gate.

"Gabi why are you here?" he said firmly yet softly.

He walked over and plopped down next to her on the grass and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I –I –I don't k-know if I – can say" she chocked out.

"Why not?" he replied almost inaudibly

"i-its s-so hard, you have to u-understand if I te-ll you this you can not t-tell troy" she sobbed after many tries.

"I swear" Chad said knowing that he would never say a word to troy although it was going to be incredibly hard to keep.

After a few tries Gabriella managed to get out " I have cancer"

"But cancer can be cured" he said but looking into her eyes he knew this was not the case.

Chad's body begun to shake and he let out a cry. Gabriella's small arms encircled Chad.

Gabriella locked eyes with Chad and said " it's a lung cancer my dad had, he couldn't win the fight, but I will try my hardest to beat this".

Looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes, he saw the determination within them and he believed her every word. He knew she would try and he dearly hoped that it would be enough he didn't know how he'd cope, let alone how troy would cope, if he knew she could never come back.

Gabi and Chad sat for awhile and she told him about her life, her story.

Soon after he felt her head drop onto his shoulder. He looked down at her small frame as waves of sadness crashed over him and his body began to shake with sobs again. This life was so unfair. Gabi has so much to give and she deserves so much more than this, he thought. She no longer has the spark in her eyes; she no longer has the colour in her cheeks and no longer has the time she once had. He sighed and wiped the last tears from his eyes and tried to get a grip but that failed as one particularly upsetting thought hit him. Just how much time did his friend have left?

Chad sat for a good 20 or so minutes just watching his friend sleep she looked so peaceful you would never guess she had so much to worry about just seeing her asleep and at peace for the moment.

Mrs Montez came rushing out and Chad waved his hand signalling where they were. Lucky she spotted them and walked down towards the. Squatting next to her daughter she shook her very gently awake careful not to hurt her vulnerable body. She looked to out of it to walk and wanting to help out Chad picked Gabi up slowly and was shocked at how light she was. He carried her bridal style towards the car and carefully set her down. He kissed his friends cheek and hugged Mrs Montez goodbye.

Chad watched as the car slowly disappeared out of sight. Chad checked his watch,

"Shivers" he said, "Troy" and with that he sprinted back to his friend, he would need him more than Chad thought.


	6. in the dark

Disclaimer I own no quotes taken from Stephanie meyer lol gotta love that author  or any of the characters sadly if I would I wouldn't be sitting attempting to write fan fiction but oh well

Chapter 6……in the dark

Troy had finally managed to get some control of himself, but Chad had still not comeback yet and troy needed him badly. He was the only one troy thought even half understood him, Gabriella had been like his younger sister and troy knew it broke Chad more than he let anyone see. Chad had been the strong one in the gang being there for everyone else and pushing his own grief away.

Troy looked around the waiting room; so many people in here seemed a lot worse off than he did. Not to mention how Gabi looked she was beautiful as always but she was thinner and paler and her chocolate brown eyes held so much sorrow. But still she had a certain determination hidden in her eyes; she would never give up, troy smiled at that she never had given up.

_Flashback _

_It was just before the twinkle town musical call-backs and she couldn't reach one of the notes quite the way she wanted to. _

_Troy thought she was amazing and didn't need to get any higher. Her voice to his ears was like small bells tinkling it was so clear, soft, and pure. _

_Gabi however would not give in she wanted that note to be higher and wouldn't stop till she got there._

"_Gabi we have been practising for hours you sound great, and my voice will break again if we keep going at this" troy had nagged. _

" _you can go ahead and leave but I will get this right" Gabriella said a trace of annoyance and frustration in her voice "kelsi take it from the top again"_

"_Wh-what??"kelsi said being jerked awake , she had been practising her piano for hours after dark and early in the morning and it was starting to show._

_Gabriella giggled her innocent Gabriella giggle her eyes sparkling with amusement and determination._

_They started again and tried several times before they finally got it just right"_

"………_ooooooooohhhhhh were breaking free" _

_Gabriella squealed jumping up and down like a small child who had gotten a new toy._

_Troy chucked as she bounced her way into his arms…….._

_End of flashback._

By the end of this memory Troy still had small tears rolling down his cheeks. Chad barged into the room and rushed over to troy. "a- -"

"Before you ask no I'm not okay, how can I be ok?" troy said his face now emotionless. When troy looked into Chad's eyes he immediately knew he was hiding something.

"What do you know?" troy asked scowling.

Chad sighed. " I cant say, look troy its up to you to find out, all I'll say is don't let her go she needs you more than ever now".

With that the two boys sat in silence.

"Troy Bolton" the doctor called.

Chad tried to help his mate up but troy just gave him a glare and struggled on his own. Troy was really annoyed at his best friend, he was the only one that knew what troy was going to do that day when she left him and was annoyed he didn't seem understand how much it hurt him to be left in the dark about the one this that he truly cared for.


	7. Vunerable & twinkle town

Ok I also have more to add to the playlist- I shouldn't love you, vunerable lol umm ill post more feel free to suggest :P

Chapter 7…….Vulnerable & twinkle town….. Lol I got that from one of my reviews  thanks heaps **BaByVanessa093. **

Gabi awoke the next day in her room not knowing how she had got there. As she slowly descended down the stairs her legs trembling from the effort all the memories from the previous day came flooding back. She sighed quietly to herself, something that'd been happening a lot recently.

Once she reached the kitchen she found a messy scrawled note from her mother who was obviously in a rush. Gabi smirked her mother always seemed to be a bit behind time for things it was one of the things she had sadly inherited, she smiled a small smile. Gabi was shocked she had actually smiled without it being forced. Her mind instantly flashed to troy, had this been the cause of just a little bit of happiness brought back into her life.

Gabi vowed to herself she would try with everything she had not to let troy know of the cancer or if he did find out not how deathly it was.

Gabi made her way over to the couch and collapsed on top of it only to find herself with something stuck into her back. She groaned loudly and got up slowly. She grabbed the item out from underneath the coach cushion but instantly dropped it when she saw what it was. The pain coursed through her body and tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes, she re-read the title, _twinkle town musical. _

She had heard some of the songs in her sleep but thought it was just her memory not the actual songs being played. Gabriella huffed, so that was why her mother was late, she had stayed up to watch the " musicale" – as ms darbus would say- and had overslept. Even through her annoyance and pain a smile crept onto her face, typical Maria; oversleeping.

Gabriella didn't know what overcome her but she took the DVD out of it case and put it into the player.

She took a sharp breath as the menu came up right there was a picture of troy and Gabriella his arms around her, both with a twinkle of happiness in there eyes. She slowly lifted he shaking hands and pressed play.

She watched the video through to the last song; breaking free. At that point she just couldn't take anymore. She knew it sounded cheesy but they had looked so happy and in love. She pressed stop and ran back and fell onto the couch. Every memory they had together- good and bad- coursing through her. Troy and Gabi playing basketball, saying they love each other, the musical, the nerves, dates, the summer, the gang trying to break them up, their first kiss, her watching his heart break in front of her eyes and finally the look on his face yesterday.

Gabi was a mess, she was sobbing so hard and uncontrollably. Arms wrapped around herself; holding herself together, Taking short sharp breaths never feeling like she had enough oxygen. She felt so broken and vulnerable like a simple gust of wind or a single mean word would push her over the edge. She didn't know what to do she needed to get out of this room where so many memories haunted her. Without knowing where she was going she ran out the door.

Troy looked around his head killing with all the light. He had no idea what happened, he could vaguely remember the day before; him hurting his knee the doctors words, and then it hit him, it hit him hard. Gabriella, after he had seen her he had gotten himself drunk, he couldn't cope with the pain.

Troy nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing.

"MORNING" chad yelled into the phone,

"argh" troy yelled, grabbing his head " could you keep your voice down, my head" he said in a very cold voice he was still pissed at chad for keeping something from him , but he guessed he couldn't blame him forever.

" That's the point troy, I had to get you back for making me drag you all the way back from your house and listen to all your rambling".

Troy groaned, at what he could of said.

" well anyway I've got to go pick up taylor" chad said sounding enthusiastic.

Yep taylor and chad were still together and happy, and as much as troy was pleased for them it hurt him just as much. Gabi and he could have been like that, maybe even engaged.

" cya" troy said , even he could here the longing in his voice, and hung up quickly.

Troy got dressed quickly and grabbed some Advil (I think that what there called lol) .

He decided that going out would be best to clear his head and also good for the pain. So with another sigh troy grabbed his jacket and headed towards the park.


	8. meeting again and wishes

Chapter 8……

Chapter 8…….meeting again & wishes.

Gabi didn't know where she was going, she just kept running; trying to leave all her woes behind. No matter how hard she tried focusing on something else nothing worked, her mind was fixed on one person- troy. She winced as the memories flooded her again just thinking his name caused her pain but she would have to get used to it at this rate.

Without knowing Gabi's fingers found their own way to the chain that hung around her neck. Touching the small T she wished, wished with all her might that she could go back but that wasn't going to happen. You can't change things that have already happened.

Gabi walked slowly over to the swings and watched a small girl and boy together. Both had huge smiles plastered on there face as they sat eating ice- creams getting there faces covered with it. The small girl held her cone slightly to the side and her ice- cream fell. The small Childs bottom lip trembled, but before a tear could slide down her face the boy had offered her his cone. The Childs face lit up again as they took turns licking the ice-cream. Gabi smiled at the sight it was so cute. And it reminded her so much of - -

"Cute, huh" said a quiet, yet broken voice.

"Troy..." Gabi said slowly trailing off.

Troy looked at the ground, not willing to meet her eyes not after yesterday. It was so hard being so close to her, not being able to hold her small frame. He looked up finally when he heard movement.

Gabi tried to get up and run away, she didn't think she was ready to talk to him yet. Not after her break down yesterday. As she was moving away she felt a warm and slightly rough hand encircle her wrist. She had no choice but to meet his eyes, and she was pained by what she saw.

Troy's eyes were no longer blue but a dull grey and they were sparkling with unshed tears. Gabi immediately lowered her head; she knew who had caused this, her. She felt her eyes getting hot and a lump growing in her throat. It hurt her so much, she had hoped with all her heart he would of moved on- let go of her- but more importantly she just wanted him to be happy- to smile and laugh, to have that cheeky sparkle in his blue eyes. Gabriella's hands went to her necklace again.

Troys eyes followed the movement of her hand and he was shocked with what he saw. Around her neck was the necklace he'd given her at the summer of her sophomore year as a promise. He was so shocked that he dropped her wrist and backed away, he was reminded of all the good times they'd had.

This time when he dropped her wrist Gabi made no move. She stood , stock still as she figured out what he'd seen. He was not meant to know that she still had that necklace. She had never once taken it off, it was her good luck charm. It was also the closest thing she still had to troy.

He inhaled sharply unsure of what to stay. He slowly lifted his head to see a grimace on Gabriella's beautiful face, she was deep in thought.he put his head down again.

Troy had so much he wanted to tell her, but he just didn't kno how. He loved her with his whole heart and more and it was nerve wracking but also a relief to be this close again. He didn't know how to act, he didn't know how to be fine when he wasn't. she had really really hurt him. He would wake up in the mornings thinking she was still there but then it hit him, she was gone and wasn't coming back. Troy heard movement and his head snapped up.

Gabi was wiping her eyes when she heard troy stride up to her. He looked her in the eyes and she couldn't deal with it she put her head back down and tears kept slipping down her cheeks. They were so close, yet so far away.

Troy's hands found their way to her necklace he took it gently in his hands. Suddenly he felt a tear hit his hand. He let the necklace go and used his finger to bring her chin up. Brown met blue once more and it was intense, oh so intense . troy cradled her face in his hands and used his thumb to wipe away any traces of tears. His eyes wandered around her face taking in every little detail, her high cheek bones, the depth in her eyes, the paleness of her skin and finally to her lush pink lips. They both slowly leaned towards eachother, wishing for their lips to touch.


	9. A pinkie promise & Numb no longer

The two teenagers lips touched, once twice the brushed against each other

Chapter 8….. A pinkie promise & Numb no longer.

The two teenager's lips touched, once, twice the brushed against each other. Gabi had missed this feeling so much, the sparks she felt when he touched her. But then all of her troubles came pouring into her mind, once more. She could not, would not, do this to him. She was not willing to put him through more pain that was caused by her.

Troy felt her gently push him away, and his eyes snapped open. She was looking at the ground watching her tears fall then soak the sand beneath her feet.

Gabi felt eyes on her and she lifted her head slowly, to find not just the eyes of troy on her but also the two small children from earlier. Gabi watched them again with interest.

They were watching wide eyed the scene that had just unfolded. The small boy turned to the girl

"Ness, pinkie promise that we won't ever fight like that"

"I promise Zac" the small girl said nodding.

The two children linked fingers. Unaware they were being watched by two heartbroken teenagers.

"Gabi why did you leave?" troy questioned his voice small and timid.

"Troy, I want to tell you I really do, I just…." She trailed off getting lost in his eyes.

"Why can't you?" troy questioned feeling hurt and frustrated. They had always told each other anything and everything. Yet she would tell Chad and not him.

Gabi open and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of what to say without giving away her secret. Finally she settled on "It's complicated"

"well can you try to try to make uncomplicated?" He said with no hope in his voice. Gabi had always been stubborn there was no point in arguing it further.

Gabi simply shook her head closing her eyes to stop the tears. It was like all her wishes were put right in front of her but she could never accept them. A silence fell over troy and Gabriella. Both Teen agers were awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other trying to think of how to express their feelings. Troy finally couldn't take the silence anymore.

" I still love you, just thought you should know" he said so quietly she was unsure that she had heard right.

She looked up at him, and there was so much longing and pain in his eyes as he waited for her to say something. She knew her eyes would almost mirror his but she couldn't say anything, she loved him deeply but she shouldn't.

"Say something " he pleaded with her.

"I cant" she mouthed.

Troy felt his heart break again. He had just said those three words and she couldn't say it back. He felt stupid for getting his hopes up, but he felt the sparks when their lips had touched and thought maybe just maybe she would to. Her eyes met with his and they were apologizing. He felt so confused; her eyes were saying so many more things than her expressionless face.

Gabi knew she was going to have to say something cruel, he was reading her and had always been able to. She didn't know how long she could keep a straight face.a lump was building in her throat she wanted to let him know how she felt. But she had to keep her feeling bottled up. She was so angry at the world for cursing her with this, why her, hadn't her family experienced enough loss. Suddenly a thought hit her, she could use this anger. She needed to make him let go and be free, otherwise he would never be happy.

"Let go troy" she said her eyes burning with anger.

Troy continued to read her as she said those words. Yes in her eyes , he could see a lot of anger but there was something else there but he had no idea what.

Gabi turned her back to him and walked away, she knew he wouldn't stop her. She had broken him again and hated herself for it.

* * *

Troy couldn't move he was still confused but those words had just hit him and they were echoing in his mind, playing over like a movie stuck in one place. As tears escaped his eyes, he realised that, that was exactly how his life was he was stuck in one place.

If he thought the pain was bad before, It was nothing compared to now it felt like his umbrella had been taking away and was now free to get soaked. The numbness was no longer. He could feel every emotion that ran through his body, sure he could feel tem before but it was nothing to now.

Troy let out a deep breath, and walked home slowly, ignoring everything around him and just being left to his thoughts.

**ok so hope the people that read this enjot it. i have to add this - this story is dedicated to a friend of mine that died of lung cancer, R.I.P. **

**k thnx for putting up with my writting **

**xx**

**p.s Review please, suggestions are great to :)**


	10. A movie marathon dilemma

**thnx heaps for reading and reveiws, if you have suggestions please feel free to tell me :)**

* * *

Chapter 10…..Movie marathon dilemma

Gabi walked home, slowly and tripping every now and then as her sight was blurred by the tears building up in her eyes. When she reached her home she opened the door and ran to her room, ignoring the questioning glance of her mother. Gabi locked the door behind her and fell onto her bed. Today had been too eventful she needed someone to be there for her. Gabi wracked her brains of someone to talk to and smiled when she thought of one person, who she could trust and knew her secret. Chad, Chad may have been the equivalent of a hyperactive five year old but Gabi knew that no matter what she could count on him. Her hands fumbled over the buttons of her cell phone.

10 minutes later Chad was knocking loudly at her door. Gabi ran down the stairs and open the door.

When Chad saw her he knew she must have talked to troy. Her eyes were puffy and her mascara was running down her pale face.

"Oh, Gabi" Chad sighed.

Gabriella fell into his arms and cried, Chad was there for her in every way possible. He just held her as she cried not attempting to make her feel better. Which was what she needed, no words could make her feel any better now. She needed to break free of all her problems.

Once Gabi regained composure she recounted the whole story to chad and everything she had to do. Chad couldn't believe just looking at Gabi that she had been through so much. She really needed something to cheer her up and he had a feeling that nothing he did could do would. But although he didn't have anything to cheer her up he could at least try to take her mind off Troy.

"How about a movie marathon" Chad smiled

Gabi beamed back they always used to have a movie marathon if either of the two were down, as close as she was to Taylor Gabi always felt that chad could relate to her more. she was unsure as of to why but it didn't matter, he was like her big brother.

Gabi got up and picked up a selection of movies ranging from comedy to sad movies. She picked up a black books series DVD and put that into the pile, he and Chad always watched it when they were together. The last movie she picked up was A walk to remember. This movie reminded her so much of her story that it brought a smile to her face, they were definitely watching this.

Gabi and Chad sat watching movies till 1 o' clock in the morning. They had decided it was too late for him to go home so Chad would crash on the couch.

Just as Gabi was getting up she winced, and fell back down.

"Gabi" Chad said panicked

"Im fine just a bit dizzy" Gabi said sounding slightly out of it.

That had scared Gabi, last time that had happened she had been in hospital for a week, it was when she had been diagnosed. Gabi stood once more, and watched as the walls seemed to sway in front of her. She ran a hand threw her hair and noticed a fair bit came out she groaned, she wanted to keep her hair. Gabi headed towards the stairs out of the living room.

Chad was still extremely concerned with Gabi's sudden dizziness. He sat down slowly on his couch bed, when there was a thump from upstairs. He darted up only to find a unconscious Gabi on the floor.

* * *

When troy had arrived home, he spoke to no one. He walked out to his basketball hoop and threw the ball and the backboard as hard as he could, he couldn't get one in. he stood belting the ball and the ring for a good 30 minutes trying to get rid of all these bottled up emotions.

Little did he know that his dad was watching his son from the window, trying to read his sons pained face. He knew something was up, normally troy would open up to him but this time no matter how many times he asked, troy would not say a peep. He watched as his son collapsed onto the ground a hand over his eyes trying to hide the tears silently falling.

Troy walked up to the house 10 minutes later and pushed past his parents ignoring their concerned faces. He walked up to his room and slammed the door. he grabbed his stuff and walked to the bathroom.

Troy jumped into the shower. Troy allowed the scorching hot beads of water to soak him trying to wash all of his cares away. Once he was clean he got out, got changed and then fell onto his bed emotionally exhausted, where Troy fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	11. News

"Gabi" Chad called panicked

Chapter 11…..news.

"Gabi" Chad called panicked.

Gabriella lay motionless not responding. Chad was going into major panic mode. _She's breathing, she's breathing. _Chad repeated over and over in his head, he needed to keep his cool now more than ever.

"Mrs Montez" Chad yelled at the top of his lungs.

Soon enough she sprinted into the room to see a very pale and shaky Chad with an unconscious Gabi.

"Chad go call for an ambulance" Mrs Montez said calmly, she could see he needed to get away to calm down.

Chad jumped up and ran for the phone. He dialled quickly and spoke speedily to the operator. Once Chad was finished with the direction he hung up and tried to calm himself. Before he knew what was happening there was a knock on the door and several men came running through the house carrying a stretcher and disappeared up the stairs.

Mrs Montez, of course, went in the ambulance with them but Chad was left in the huge house by himself, and that really wasn't a good thing right now. Chad had no idea of what to do and he needed to get to the hospital but he couldn't drive. His parent's weren't home to drive him and the only people he could think of were the Bolton's, even though Chad knew it wasn't the smartest idea. They were the only people that Chad could go to right now.

* * *

Troy was moping around his home under the stares of his parents when the doorbell rung echoing threw the house. Try dragged himself over to the door and pulled it open only to find a very distressed looking Chad at his door step.

"wow man are you okay?" troy questioned.

Chad looked worse than he did and that was saying something seeing as troy had huge bags under his face and his eyes showed so much misery.

Chad just simply shook his head.

"What's wrong?" troy asked really getting concerned now.

Chad just shook his head, unable to find his voice yet. He closed his eyes trying to think of some smart story. But he cam up with nothing, _arr where is Taylor when you need her._

Suddenly Chad's eyes flew open and he started shaking; a picture of Gabriella unconscious on the floor had flashed threw his head. Chad gave up of trying thinking of excuses; troy was going to find out one way or another.

"I need to get to the hospital" Chad said looking at his feet, once troy knew the whole story he would be so mad.

"why?" troy asked suspicious.

"Doesn't matter, not right now" Chad said anger flaring, why couldn't he just go no questions asked.

"I'll take you when I find out why" troy said stubbornly he was not in a good mood today and hated being kept in the dark.

Chad sighed, he really had no choice now, _I'm sorry Gabi_ Chad thought.

" We need to go because Gabriella's there"

Troy turned a deathly white, and Chad wondered if his friend was going to snap. Troy stood stock still for about 4 minutes just trying to take in the information.

"Troy" Chad said waving his hand in front of his friends face.

"Troy "Chad spoke slightly louder this time repeating the action.

"Troy" Chad yelled, getting really impatient now.

"Sorry, what?" troy said, sounding very out of it.

"Come on we need to get to the hospital" Chad nagged.

Chad turned around and started walking.

"Wait a minute I'm not taking you, anywhere 'till I know why" troy demanded.

"Look that's between you and her, you need to talk to her, and I'm not breaking my promise" Chad said speaking seriously. With that Chad ran back down the driveway to Troy's car.

The ride to the hospital was silent, not a word was spoken and both boys were to lost in there own thoughts to notice. Once they reached the parking lot they jumped out and quick walked to the hospital and up to the desk.

"Gabriella Montez" Chad yelled at the elderly lady behind the desk, who had nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his raised voice.

"She's just been moved to the cancer department for tests" she said softly.

Chad shot a glance at troy as the words tumbled out of her mouth and flinched at what he saw.

* * *

**ok i wasnt thrilled with that but its more of a chapter thats a filler, like leading up to somthing. it didnt quite work out like how i saw it in my head.**

**thnx for reading**

**xx**

**hannah**


	12. Emotions

Chapter 12…..Emotions

Troy was furious, yes something, anything alse would have been ok to keep from him but to keep the fact that the girl he loves has cancer, well that's just not ok with him.troy was fuming. He punched the wall next to him and the elderly women looked taken aback.

"t--"

" No don't even bother Chad" Troy stormed out of the hospital and just kept walking he didn't care how much of a scene he had just caused, he needed to get rid of his temper.

Soon enough he reached the hospital garden,

"ARGH" Troy screamed into the silence and then collapsed on the floor. Troy was so angry and hurt, how could they keep this from him. Even though he was in college he just wanted to chuck a fit, like a 3 year olds tantrum.

Chad walked into the garden, without being noticed and watched his best friend, troy truly loved Gabi.

Troy's emotions were every where, he was glad he now knew, he was torn up over what the secret was, he was mad at the secret being kept from him, and he was really hurt about how much the two people he cared most about had kept from him. He yelled again and then broke down; this was all too much to handle in 3 days, for goodness sake.

Chad approached his friend cautiously, he wanted to be there for him but he knew that his friend was going to hate him at the minute.

"Chad, just back off" troy said miserably without even looking at him.

Troy's words cut through Chad like an invisible blade, he would rather troy scream at him and tell him how much he hated him than just accept it like that.

"No I won't" Chad said stubbornly and troy turned and looked at his friend. Chad gasped looking in his friends eyes; they held so much grief.

" I want you to scream at me, tell me how much you hate me" chad said almost begging.

" No" said troy. He had finally gotten over the anger part. His friend had been there for Gabi when he couldn't and troy couldn't thank him enough. Yes, there was anger lurking beneath the surface, but that had been over ruled by Troy's other emotions.

"Why?, please troy" chad pleaded.

"Because you helped her, when I didn't" Troy said, tears sparkling in his blue/ grey eyes.

Chad searched Troy's expression and was shocked at how sincere it was, he couldn't detect one little thing about it that was false. He took 3 strides over to troy and put a comforting had on his shoulder. He had to be there for his friend now.

After about 10 minutes troy had gotten a hold of his emotions, the 2 boys waked back in to the waiting room. They looked around and spotted Mrs Montez. Chad approached her, and engulfed her in a bear hug while she cried on his shoulder. Troy however was hesitant and unsure of what to do or say.

"Troy" she exclaimed, shocked to see him here.

Troy shuffled his feet looking at the ground before finally looking up and meeting her eyes. They were a slightly darker shade of brown tan Gabi's but held so much kindness.

He sent her a small watery smile and she walked up and pulled troy into a hug which he awkwardly returned.

Chad watched the exchange with a smile, he knew she had always thought troy was a good guy.

"Gabriella Montez" said a middle aged small nurse, announcing that the test results were back immediately troy felt his palms began to sweat he was so nervous and he didn't even know the whole story yet.

The nurse signalled for Mrs Montez to follow. She pecked each boy on the cheek before going to find out what could be heart breaking results.

The boys sat in the waiting room for what felt like hours before troy couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence, he figured now would be a good time to find out about Gabi's cancer.

"Hey, Chad?" troy asked.

"Yeah, troy?" Chad said turning his body so he was facing troy.

"What cancer does Gabi have?" he asked nervously, he hoped with all his heart it was curable; he couldn't live with knowing she had passed away.

"umm.." Chad trailed off still so unsure of what to tell troy, finally he made his decision he would tell him without adding wether it was curable or not.

"She has some type of lung cancer" he blurted out just a bit to fast.

"chad" troy scolded. He had always been able to read chad like a book, plus he wouldn't advise Chad to go into acting.

" is it curable or not?" troy asked, his heart in his throat.

* * *

**Ooo cliffy, I wonder how troy will act. Lol**

**Anyways I hope that was a bit better than the last chapter, which I really wasn't happy with ): . **

**Review please. **

**Xx**


	13. Breaking free

Chapter 13…

Oh and I thought of another song to add to the playlist- in this life by delta goodrem

Chapter 13….. Breaking free

Maria Montez walked into the small office following the nurse.

"Please take a seat" the nurse said sympathetically.

Maria hated that tone; it was the same tone the doctors had used about her husband. She flinched at the memory, she had never truly let go.

The nurse looked around the room there was never a good way to break this sort of news, although there was still hope for Gabriella.

"Mrs Montez, we believe your daughters cancer appears to be spreading in her left lung" Maria felt like her world was shattering, she had such a strong sense of deja vou. Tears slowly made there way down her tanned cheeks.

"Although the cancer is spreading, we would like to continue with chemo, and possibly start your daughter with radio therapy"

Mrs montez felt a few pieces come back together, there was still a chance for Gabi. She could be the first to beat this, Maria smiled her daughter was a fighter.

* * *

"Chad is it curable or not?" troy demanded losing his patience. Deep somewhere in his mind he knew the answer but his body wouldn't let him think that, it was giving him a false hope.

Chad looked at the ground he wished so much he could answer his question with a positive answer, but he couldn't and he would not keep something from his friend again. Chad continued to look around the room, eyes looking anywhere but Troy's. No matter how hard he tried he would never be able to break this news to troy let alone say it aloud anyway.

"CHAD" troy yelled losing his cool.

His friend met his eyes and looked away. Chad couldn't hurt troy like that. He felt the water prickling at his eyes and suppressed a sob. He would not let toy see him be weak.

Troy knew the answer, from the dead look in Chad's eyes but he could not let himself believe it so he just dropped the topic.

The teenagers were sitting in silence when Troy's phone went off. He looked at the ID and picked up; it was someone who he hadn't talked to in awhile.

"Hello" he said his voice sounding abnormally high.

"Troy? Do you know where Chad is? I can't get a hold of him on his home phone or mobile" Taylor rambled sounding irritated.

Troy nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"Your nodding aren't you?" she laughed.

"maybe" troy answered.

Taylor just chuckled before saying " if he's with you can you give him the phone"

"Yeah here", troy passed the phone over to Chad and mouthed Taylor.

"Hey" he said his voice very down.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked truly concerned, troy hadn't sounded great either.

"Nothing" Chad mumbled, he was unsure if Gabi would want him to tell Taylor.

"don't bother lying to me, I know you to well" Taylor scolded " where are you?"

" At the hospital" Chad spoke under his breath not meaning for her to here him.

" WHAT" taylor yelled.

Chad had nearly dropped the phone and troy had chuckled quietly while chad scowled at him.

Mrs montez arrived back in the room looking teary. Troy had jumped up and gone to comfort her. She was like a second mother to him.

"Look Taylor I got to go" Chad said dully, hanging up, not bothering to wait for a reply. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her to a seat.

Soon enough the small nurse from before arrived in the room again, announcing that she had been moved and they could go in one at a time.

Mrs Montez told the boys they could go in, she had already visited and was not ready to tell them the situation.

Chad looked over to troy who was looking down the hall way in longing and told him with his eyes he could go first.

Troy just nodded and followed the nurse. His head down.

She led him to room 101 and opened the door. He gasped at what he saw. Gabi was hooked up to an IV and many other beeping machines. She looked like a porcelain doll, oh so breakable and pale. She was sleeping obviously still knocked out from all the medicines.

Troy walked up and took a seat hearing the nurse close the door behind him. He was so unsure of what to say. He grabbed her hand and when no words came to him he began to sing for the first time since she had left him.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach_

_If we're trying  
so we're breaking free_

_You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are_

Troy felt his hand being squeezed and looked down, nothing appeared to have changed so he continued.

_Creating space between us  
'Till we're separate hearts_

Suddenly troy felt his hand being squeezed again.

A small voice sang croakily,

_But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe. _

Troy felt a smile appear on his face.


	14. The Sparkle Is Back

Chapter 14……

Chapter 14…….sparkle.

Troy could literally not stop smiling, she was awake and ok, at least for now.

He squeezed her hand once more and she gave a small smile. She knew it was wrong to drag troy into this but, there was no other way she would of rather woken up. To be brought back into consciousness to his beautiful low and slighty husky tones, was more than she could of dreamed of.

"I'm so glad you awake" he said joyfully, Gabriella took note it was the first time she had seen the sparkle back in his eyes since they had been reunited.

"Me too" she croaked out. He smiled once more and pulled his chair closer to the bed, his expression becoming serious.

"Why didn't you tell me Gabs?" his voice sounded hurt and gabi looked away; wanting to avoid this convocation.

"Gabs?" he questioned.

She sighed loudly before answering. "I dunno I just… I just" she trailed off sighing again.

" keep going" he encouraged.

" I just didn't want to trouble you with it, you know, I didn't want you to have to go through that pain of loss" she looked up and met with his eyes before continuing " I wanted you to move on and be happy and so when I passed it wouldn't of been as hard, I mean I know what its like ; I lost my dad" she said her chocolate eyes watering.

Troy couldn't believe some of the things coming out of her mouth, she was truly the most selfless girl he knew. She always put others first, even when her needs were greater. Troy bent over and wrapped his arms around the small girl and kissed the top of her head.

"But you'll get better?" he said trying to make it sound like a statement not a question.

She looked into his eyes and he looked back. He searched them and although there was determination there was also grief and acceptance that she would not beat this.

"Gabi no, don't look at me like that, you will get better" he said stubbornly.

"I don't know troy" she spoke quietly, shifting her gaze to the window.

"You have to get better" troy breathed, tears forming in his eyes and blinding him.

"I'll try, I promise, but that doesn't mean I will" she whispered and then looked up at troy who had tears dripping down his cheeks.

"That's all I ask" he said his voice breaking.

Gabriella reached a shaking hand out and cupped his face, wiping away his tears with her small thumb.

"I'll be there for you all the way" troy announced, determined not to back down.

"I cant ask you to do that" Gabi said resigned to the fact she would be fighting her battle alone.

"I have to" troy smiled.

"Why?" Gabriella questioned.

"Because I love you, always have and always will" he said confidently although he knew she didn't feel the same.

Gabriella beamed that was the sweetest thing he'd ever said to her. She needed him to help her fight and now he was going to be there. She pulled him close wrapping her tired arms around him, taking him by surprise.

Troy felt her breath on his ear and shivered with pleasure at the sensation.

"I Love you too" she breathed.

Troy pulled back shock written all over his face.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his heart beating so fast, it would have been embarrassing if he had been on one of those heart monitoring machines.

"Definitely.".

Troy's grin was so big and genuine; it could have slipped off his face.

" I better let Chad and your mum (ok I'm Australian so my spelling is gonna be Australian to. Lol) know your awake" Troy smiled, beginning to turn away but before he could Gabi pulled him down and there lips met. It was a soft and short kiss, but it left troy stunned. Gabi smirked as she noticed this and smiled "get going lover boy"

Troy walked out of the room and brought his hand to his lips which were still tingling.

When Chad spotted his friend, he smirked, troy was completely out of it; smiling like a mad man. Troy looked up "what?" he questioned.

Chad and Maria shared a knowing glance.

"The sparkle is back" Chad announced. Troy smiled again.

"Gabi's awake" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Mrs Montez said before rushing off.

When she arrived in the room, Gabi's eyes were bright and she looked happier than she had been in months.

"Oh yea the sparkle is definitely back"

Gabi just smiled, looking at her mother slightly confused.

* * *

"So what happened in there?" Chad smirked.

"She loves me" troy said off in his own world, Chad chuckled.

Both boys sat content and happy, for now……


	15. Inner strength

* * *

Ok 4 more songs for the play list. Someone's watching over me by Hilary duff (that will come more into it later) and open your eyes by snow patrol and then another for earlier I think lol hold me now & i fall by fatis valour :) love that aussie band ( I'm willing to bet most people on this site don't know them there indie to so even less likely to be heard of, seriously though if you want to listen to them I'll pm the lead singers and bands myspace to you, they both have different songs but oh so brilliant) ok so if you bothered reading that thanks now on with the story :). Also biggest chapter ive written just over a 1000 words which is big for me :)

* * *

Chapter 15….. Inner strength.

"Mami" Gabriella called quietly as her mother walked into the room.

"Mi hija" Maria smiled back. She encircled her daughter's small body with her arms and smiled, she was happy.

The two sat and chatted happily until her mother brought up troy. Gabi's face became red and she started fidgeting.

"Well? What are you and troy now?"

"I don't know, I mean we didn't really get a chance to talk about it, but I love him and vice versa, so that's about all I can give you" she said, her eyes sparkling all the while.

Maria smiled and nodded her mind somewhere else.

"Mami what's wrong" Gabi asked concerned.

Maria just shook her head not sure if she could tell her daughter of the news to do with her cancer.

Suddenly Gabi's face became serious " What were the test results?" she asked trying so hard to keep her cool, when her hands were shaking and her heart rate picking up.

"Gabi the cancers spreading" she explained watching her daughters face as the words spread, however she couldn't see any fear in her daughters eyes, only determination. She hesitated wondering if she should explain more. Gabi sensed this and said-

"Go on" with more determination than ever.

"Well Gabi they want you to continue on with chemo maybe even try radio therapy down the track and well…." She trailed off.

Gabi told her to continue with her eyes.

"You know how much I already struggle with paying for these things and its getting harder and harder".

Gabi nodded understandably. She knew her mother didn't make much money, but they would pull through but they would pull through they always had.

"Gabi do you want me to tell the boys or do you want to?" Maria asked standing slowly.

Gabi sighed "I will its better coming from me".

"I love you mi hija"

"Love you to Mami"

With that Maria bent over kissed her daughter on the head and exited the room.

* * *

Chad looked up as he heard footsteps. Maria was walking down the hall, her high heels clicking all the way. He looked over to see if troy had noticed, he was still just sitting there with his silly grin like a child who'd just been given a lolly. Chad smiled glad his friend was finally happy again.

"Chad, Troy Gabi wants to talk to you" she called, Chad had heard a tone of something in her voice but he wasn't sure what. Troy and Chad met eyes knowing this wasn't good news.

The toy boys walked down the hall in silence, both lost in there own thoughts, soon enough they reached room 101.

As they walked in Troy heard Chad gasp, he hadn't seen Gabi yet and he knew it was hard. Troy patted his mates shoulder and took one of the seats next to Gabi.

Troy smiled at her and took her hand as Chad sat down on the seat next to him. She smiled at the two boys and took a sharp breath preparing herself. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down , _oh what a surprise more hair falling out_ she thought and inwardly groaned. Chad noticed the hair caught in her hand.

"Hey if you go bald I shave off the fro with you" he smiled, Gabi was gob smacked, Chad was obsessed with his hair. Troy's mouth dropped. Gabi searched Chad's eyes for any dishonesty and absolutely beamed when she found none. She flung her arms around him as tears sprung to her eyes; it meant a lot to her that Chad would do that.

"So what are you gonna tell us gabs?" Chad's asked while prying Gabi off of him.

Gabi pulled back and grimaced oh great how fun, explaining.

"Come on Gabi" troy encouraged, he could tell it was difficult for her.

"Well… my cancer seems to have spread" she started and took another deep breath " and well, you see, they want me to have chemo and maybe start me with radio therapy and" she stopped and took yet another breath "mymamidoesntknoifwehavethemoney" she blurted out.

"Okay Gabi please repeat that slowly" Chad encouraged.

"My Mami doesn't know if we have the money" she sighed, tears appearing in her eyes. She looked up at the two boys and noticed troy seemed to be struggling with his emotions. Chad watched the two carefully; he could see how much this was hurting both of them.

Troy couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, he was scared if he did he would see her deteriorating right in front of him. He felt her small index finger under his chin pushing it up, trying to get him to look at her. When he finally did, he could only see determination and love; she may have looked sick but he saw so much strength in her eyes.

She hugged him gently and he returned the gesture. Before he could pull away she whispered in his ear "your faith gives me strength remember that, always".

He smiled gently at her "I love you".

" I love you to wildcat"

He smirked at the old nickname. He looked up at the clock and when he saw the time he swore quietly to himself, he and Chad had missed their game and also needed to contact their parents as they had been at the hospital for around 15 hours now.

He explained this to Gabi and then both boys walked out closing the door gently behind them.

Troy looked at Chad, who looked miserable. Suddenly Chad stopped "I have an idea, I'll tell you it later".

When Chad and troy walked into the hospital room they found a very worried Taylor.

"Chad" she exclaimed to the glum teen "why are you here?"

"'Coz Gabi's here" troy answered bluntly, no point in keeping it a secret

Taylor's eyes widened she hadn't notice the sparkle in Troy's eyes.

"Why is Gabi here?" she asked cautiously. After that the boys sat her down and told her everything that'd happened in the last 3-4 days.

Once everything was explained Taylor rushed off to visit friend and troy turned to Chad

"So what's your plan?"

Chad just smiled.

* * *

**Ok so i hope you enjoyed that, its more of a filler chapter. anyways chads plan is based on somthing that alreadly happened. **

**reveiw; it makes my day and i'll update faster. **

**xx**


	16. my guardian angels

16…

16….. My guardian angel.

Taylor rushed down the hall trying to find the room number she had been given.

_97, 98, 99,100 and finally 101 _she thought. She opened the door and peaked her head around the corner. Gabriella was sitting staring out the window in the big bed. Her tiny frame looking delicate, but unlike last time, she had a smile on her lips. Taylor watched on as she failed to be noticed. Suddenly Gabi's delicate voice began to echo through the room .

"Papa if you're out there pleases help me fight this, I can almost feel it spreading, taking all my energy along with it. I'm not ready to leave Mami and all my friends yet." She spoke quietly yet firmly.

Taylor closed the door slowly and quietly leaning against it. It hadn't really hit her that this could be incurable. The tears were rolling down her face slowly. She wasn't ready to lose her best friend yet either.

Suddenly the door Taylor was leaning on open and she tumbled backwards.

"Taylor" she heard Gabi say quietly. She just smiled and threw her arms around her.

Gabi returned the hug awkwardly. Gabi was so happy, right when she needed them the gang seemed to be stepping back into her life one by one. She wondered about how there timing was so perfect and smiled maybe just maybe her papa was looking out for her.

"How much do you know?" Gabi asked cautiously.

"Enough" said Taylor "I'll be here for you" she smiled.

Gabi beamed and engulfed her friend in another hug "thankyou" she whispered gently.

The girls walked into the hospital room and Gabi hopped back into bed while Taylor took a seat. Gabi smiled _my guardian angels _she thought about the 3 friends that she now knew would be there for her through thick and thin.

"Chad what's your plan?" troy asked. Just as Chad was about to answer troy remembered something he and Chad needed to do.

" we need to contact our parents, tell them why we didn't come home last night"

Chad just nodded understandably.

Troy pulled out his phone and entered his parents number.

" hello" came his mothers frantic voice, troy chuckled she didn't need to worry he was old enough to look after himself.

"Troy Bolton where were you?" his mother demended.

"The hospital" he muttered, not wanting to explain the whole thing.

"Are you ok" his mother asked panicking.

"I'm fine" troy sighed.

He heard the door open on the other side of the line and grimaced. He heard the phone be handed to another person.

"Troy Bolton why weren't you at the game?" came Jack Bolton's voice.

Chad who had heard there high school coach's voice chuckled which was a mistake as he was heard.

"Chad Dantforth, don't you dare laugh" the voice blasted "put me on speaker troy".

Troy and Chad groaned how embarrassing was this going to be, in front of all the hospital waiting room.

The boys explained everything to the coach and they were soon forgiven. Troy hung up the phone just after they had asked jack to call the Dantforths and explain.Troy turned to Chad "so whats your plan??"

"A fundraiser" Chad explained "like a huge ones with rides and me and gabi and get our heads shaved, because her hairs falling out. We can organise a band or even better you could sing and sharpay and Ryan …. "Chad trailed off lost in his ideas.

Troy smiled it was a great idea; they could find people willing to come and help for free. Zeke could cook, Taylor could organise competitions and could keep the money under control, kelsi could play piano, Martha could dance, and the ideas just kept coming.

Troy smiled; this would help Gabi and Maria a lot. Suddenly an idea hit him.

" I think we should keep the part about the gang coming a surprise, 'coz other than you , me and Taylor she hasn't seen them in months. It would make her day Chad" troy suggested.

Chad beamed; this was going to be great.

Chad walked over to Mrs Montez and explained everything. Maria was really touched by how far Gabi's friends were to help them.

Troy walked into Gabi's room only to find Gabi and Taylor laughing and joking around. Taylor caught Troy's eye and stood up.

"I better get back to Chad gabs" she smiled and hugged her friend goodbye. Before she could leave troy whispered. "We have a plan, go talk to Chad". Taylor nodded and exited the room.

" Hey troy" gabi greeted softly.

"Hey gabster" he smiled back.

"what did you come to talk about" she asked.

troy mocked hurt " do I have to have a reason to talk to you" he said while holding a hand over his heart.

Gabi giggled "of course not"

She hugged him and he took the seat next to her bed.

"Well actually I do have a reason, why I wanted to talk to you" troy announced.

Gabriella smirked and raised one eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Well Chad and I want to organise a small fundraiser" he offered, oh how much of an understatement small was.

Gabriella smiled at him, she couldn't believe how supporting all of her friends had been.

"That would be perfect" she replied.

The two just looked into one another's eyes completely lost in the moment, until they heard a cough.

The two teenagers looked up to see and elderly man with grey hair and kind green eyes smiling at them. He was glad, Gabi had more support now.

"Dr Jones" Gabi greeted smiling.

"hello Gabriella and… "he trailed off not knowing the blue eyed boys name.

"Troy" he said offering his hand to the man.

"Nice to meet you troy, its good Gabi has her friends to help" troy beamed back.

"hes my boyfriend" gabi spoke quietly.

Troy turned his head to gabi, his mouth forming and o but he quickly regained his composure and smiled at her. The doctor smiled this had been the boy Maria had mentioned then.

"Well troy I'm sorry but I need to take Gabi to have her chemo, I'll call you as soon as we are back." The doctor announced.

"Yes Dr." said troy who got up kissed Gabi's head and exited the room.

Dr jones smiled at Gabi and she spoke softly. "He's my guardian angel" .


	17. The after effects of chemo

i did my research on this chapter lol well on with the story (:

Chapter 17…… the after affects of chemo.

Gabriella woke up after chemo barely able to keep her eyes open. Her muscles were aching and she could barely move. She slowly turned her head to the side to see an asleep troy. Gabi smiled slightly, he had stayed.

The nurse came in with food but Gabi politely refused as she felt nauseas at the sight. She was greatly fatigued and slowly her eyes closed shut once more.

The next morning Gabi felt slightly better and was taken home.when she got home she dragged herself in the door and up to the bathroom to take a shower before heading back to bed. She got undressed and she could see the ounds literally falling off, she was so thin gabi sighed and jumped in the shower. she let the hot beads of water run over her tanned skin. Once her muscles were relaxed she washed her hair with her favourite strawberry shampoo, she ran her hands threw her hair and groaned when even more fell out it was getting really thin now she knew it. A few tears escaped from her eyes, she wanted so badly for this all to go away, but she knew that wasn't going to happen.

She quickly got changed into trackies and a t-shirt ready to jump back into bed.

"Gabriella" Maria called from down stairs. She wanted her daughter to at least try to keep something down, she needed to eat soon, she knew chemo gave you nausea and loss of appetite but Gabi was getting to skinny now; her body would struggle.

"Yes" came her timid voice.

"Mi hija, try to have something to eat"

"Mami, I don't feel up to it"

"Mi hija please" Maria begged.

Gabriella descended slowly down the stairs and took a small piece of bread. She looked disgusted but she had to try sometime I guess. Gabi ate half the piece and pushed it away. Soon enough, just like she had suspected, she was in the bathroom emptying her stomach due to the after effects of chemo.

Gabriella walked slowly up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed, within seconds she was sound asleep.

* * *

Troy, Taylor and Chad were gathered around in chads room with newspapers and information, flyer designs and blank planning paper scattered everywhere. Troy and Chad who couldn't do much else were on the phone, talking to the people that Taylor had circled form the newspapers to ask for favours to do with the planning of the fundraiser.

Finally they had finished with the newspaper and the only ones left to call were the gang.

This was the part troy was dreading, after his break up with Gabriella he had become quiet and reserved also depressed. He knew many of the gang weren't pleased with how he pushed them away and was not looking forward to having to ask them for a favour.

Troy looked up and realised both Chad and Taylor were watching him deep in thought.

Taylor and Chad had already told him that he had to make these calls after all it was for his _girlfriend, _he smiled as that thought came to mind., and he needed to make amends with them. He also had to explain the whole situation about Gabi and her cancer and it spreading and the money; so the list goes on. He grimaced he knew this was going to be hard. Chad put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Taylor grabbed his hand that wasn't touching the phone, both giving him all the support they could.

Troy picked up the phone and called kelsi, he knew she would be the most forgiving along with Martha and Jason.

"Hello" kelsi's soft voice came threw the phone.

"Umm hey" troy said, grimacing.

"Troy?" kelsi questioned shocked and confused.

" yea, look kelsi I know I sort of ignored you all after Gabriella left me" even now it was still hard to talk about before " but I need a favour, and I'm really sorry by the way" troy added speaking quickly.

"You're forgiven" kelsi said, she didn't mind as long as her friend was happy.

From there troy went and explained everything that had happened in the last week and also Gabriella's condition and of their plans.

"Well, umm I was wondering at the fundraiser if you could, you know, play piano for us?" he asked.

"Anything, to help" she knew how hard this must be for troy.

"Thanks kelsi" troy beamed, one down five to go.

Troy rung Jason and Martha and they went just as smoothly as the first. He also rang Zeke who was hesitant at first but very sympathetic after he heard of Gabi's condition.

Next troy rang Ryan who happily agreed he and Gabi had been really close after the summer of there junior year. Ryan had sounded down right miserable after troy had told him of her cancer, he understood what was happening better than anyone as he was now going to medical school as well as teaching dance lessons.

Now was the hardest, sharpay. She was never known for being forgiven and was extremely hurt by Gabriella leaving, she and Gabi had become close after the summer and she still felt it was partly her fault brie had left. She was also extremely annoyed at troy because instead of wallowing in misery like he did she pushed it behind her and tried to be happy. Sharpay now was attending a performing arts college somewhere in New York so she would fly over.

"Hello" sharpay's girly voice called.

"Hey sharpay" troy mumbled.

"Troy Bolton, what makes you think its ok to ring me after not talking to anyone but Chad for 3 months" sharpay snapped, annoyed.

"Gabriella" troy sighed.

"What about her?" sharpay yelled, trying to hide how curious she was.

Once more troy launched into the story recounting what had happened not missing a detail. Troy heard sharpay sobbing as he told her about the cancer, she obviously understood too.

"shar, she's fighting as hard as she can" troy said his voice shaking slightly. Taylor squeezed his hand letting him know she was there for him, and he smiled in thanks.

" so will you come and sing for us?" he pleaded.

" of course" she sighed, sniffing. "your forgiven Bolton, but don't let it happen again" she announced getting back into drama queen mode. Troy smiled same old sharpay, and with that they hung up the phone.

In just a week Gabi and Maria would be better off and that put a smile on troys face.

* * *

**ok, so i hope you enjoyed that, its more of a filler chapter but it needed to be done so anyways reveiw plz.**

**xx**


	18. The fundraiser

**ok so thats like 6 and a half pages. definately my biggest chappie yet (:**

**reveiw please, it makes my day and if you want to suggest somthing thats great too. **

* * *

Chapter 18…….the fundraiser.

A week had past since Gabriella's chemotherapy and she had a little more energy. She was laying on her bed listening to Mandy Moore's only hope. She let the lyrics wash over her as she quietly sang along; little did she know that someone was listening to her beautiful voice through the door.

Maria stood quietly, tears running down her cheeks as her daughters voice echoed through the house. She had so much potential in music or anything academic but all that had been snatched and taken away with the cancer.

Maria heard a quiet knock at the door. Troy, Chad and Taylor were picking up Gabriella for the fundraiser. Maria wiped her eyes and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and found all 3 teenagers looking up at Gabriella's window as the music flowed to an end.

Taylor and Chad noticed when she opened the door and walked inside, only to look back and to see troy still staring up at her window.

" come on troy" Taylor said softly.

Troy was startled by her voice, but walked inside slowly. Maria led them to the living room where they all took a seat on the large couch and ran up to find Gabriella.

Troy's mind was still buzzing with the sound of Gabriella's strong but delicate voice and

also the lyrics. Troy sat remembering when they had watched a walk to remember together, it was a strong film and so relevant now.

Maria walked into the room and sat down on the love seat announcing that she was just getting ready. Troy felt a wave of excitement rush over him Gabriella would be pleased seeing the fundraiser.

Gabriella walked into the room and troy let his eyes wander over her she had now been given a wig designed to look like her hair from the hospital, it was beautiful but not as stunning as her old locks. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a canary yellow 3/4 shirt and a white tank top underneath. Gabriella had black eyeliner and lip gloss but that was all in the way of makeup. All in all troy thought she looked beautiful in her simple outfit. Troy's eyes wondered over her face once more, taking her lush pink lips, her pale cheeks and finally her chocolate brown eyes. Troy smiled and walked up to her, he embraced her petite form and pecked her gently on the lips

Gabriella stood in his embrace for awhile, she had barely seen anyone all week and when she'd called they had made a quick excuse to get off the subject. Gabriella smirked they were up to something she knew it. She gently pulled out of his big arms and grabbed his hand.

The 4 teens walked out of the house and hoped in Troy's car. Chad and Taylor were sitting in the back, with Gabi in the passenger seat and troy obviously at the wheel.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked curious, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car. Troy Chad and Taylor exchanged a glance that Gabriella did not miss.

She crossed her arms and pouted at troy, she hated being left out.

Chad watched Gabriella as she pouted at troy knowing he couldn't resist her.

"Troy keep you eyes on the road" Chad smirked, Gabriella glared at him and troy just nodded thankfully. Gabriella poked her tongue out at feeling like a five year old that had been denied a play with there best friend of the day. "real mature Gabi, real mature" Chad commented. Gabi just turned and looked out the window.

Taylor laughed, Gabriella was just a big kid really and mind you so was Chad. She smirked, "what are you thinking about?" Chad asked seeing her smirk. Taylor chuckled "that's for me to know and you not to find out".

Chad sat back whining, Taylor smirked yep they were all just oversized kids.

They sat in the car for another 10 minutes until they reached the park.

* * *

Troy got out, ran over and opened up Gabriella's door. Chad grabbed her arms from behind and held her still while troy put on the blindfold. Taylor was laughing at the boys, they might as well of just asked. Gabi apparently was having similar thoughts as she voiced "Gabriella we are going to put a blindfold on you ok?" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Chad and troy chuckled before leading her over to the area with rides, a stage, tables with competitions/ raffles, tables with food and drink, stalls. It was basically a mini fair.

Taylor looked around all of east high was there, teachers and students. All of there graduating year was there and basically anyone that knew Gabriella was there. They were all standing in a semi circle. Troy and Chad led her to the middle of the semi circle. Chad stepped back alongside Taylor and took her hand. Troy gently slipped off her blindfold.

Gabriella felt the blindfold sliding down and she opened her eyes. She stood there gob smacked. "SURPRISE" everyone yelled. She turned around and flung herself into Troy's arms before running up and flinging herself at Chad and Taylor she had tears of happiness pouring down her face. She couldn't believe that all these people were here to support her. She the crowd parted revealing kelsi, Ryan, sharpay, Martha, Zeke and Jason. They smiled and waved and before they knew it Gabi had grabbed them and they were engulfed in a group hug. The rest of the people walked off and did there own thing while Gabi sat and caught up with her friends. She apologized over and over.

"So what are you all doing now?" Gabi asked.

"I'm learning to be a chef" Zeke said proudly.

"I'm teaching jazz classes and going to med school" Ryan announced happily.

"I'm trying a bunch of things deciding what I like" Jason smiled.

"I'm attending a music school and composing more music" kelsi said quietly, as Jason grabbed her hand.

"I'm doing science and competing in dancing competitions" Martha smiled.

"I'm at a performing arts school in new York, trying to make it on Broadway" sharpay said looking down she was still hurt that Gabi hadn't told her, she understood but it still hurt.

The rest of the gang got up and helped with stalls or organised things for later, while sharpay and Gabi stayed seated. Sharpay was avoiding Gabi's eyes.

"Shar, im really sorry" Gabi spoke quietly, "it hurt too much to tell anyone, so I tried running away form my problems"

"I know" sharpay mumbled still looking at the ground "I just, I felt like it was my fault" she finally got out"

Gabi sat in silence not knowing what to say. "I would never leave because of something like that" she finally decided on. Sharpay nodded, she was fine now she had gotten that out and it had been denied. She hugged Gabi and they got up and walked over to the stage.

The new musical was being played. The lead girl was played by a bubbly girl that was a junior and the lead boy was a quiet boy in his senior year. Gabi smiled happily, _everybody mixing with anyone doesn't matter about your rep_ she thought. The Boy had a great voice it was unique and indescribable and the girls voice was so pure and had a lot of range. The two fitted so well into there parts and acted great together.

* * *

Soon enough Chad came sprinting over and dragged the two girls over to a kid's Ferris wheel. Sharpay walked over and joined Taylor while Chad was trying to get Gabi to come on with him "gabs come on please, your short please well be fine" he begged. Finally Gabi agreed. The man selling the tickets looked Chad up and down before handing the ticket to him. Chad ran up and jumped onto a seat dragging Gabi in with him. Two other small kids hoped on with them and they looked up at Chad terrified. Gabriella just laughed, he was more immature than they were and that was worrying. They went around a few times and then were stuck at the top; Chad was smiling having a great time. The small girl looked over the edge with wide eyes, it was so high. She looked to her friend tearfully who then grabbed her hand as the ride started again. Gabi smiled little kids were so cute and carefree.

Once they got off the ride Chad grabbed Taylor's hand and ran over to another ride. Suddenly a rather familiar voice ran through the speakers.

"Would all people wishing to compete in the talent quest come over behind the stage".

Gabriella shrugged he shoulders and walked behind the stage, might as well give it a try.

Troy walked over and took a seat near the stage, he knew the Evans twins were going to perform so was Martha; kelsi would be playing for all the performances and possibly Gabriella.

Chad and Taylor came up and took the seats next to him. The first act was a freshman boy juggling he was great and it was hilarious. Next Up was Martha who was break dancing to low. The next acts were a junior girl singing hide and seek. There were many other acts that were all a good laugh like boys miming, some gymnastics etc. Sharpay and Ryan then took the stage and performed a new Broadway fit number, with choreographed dance moves and all that jazz. The last performance was Gabriella.

Gabi walked out and felt everyone's eyes on her, she was shy but she was determined. The tune to Mandy Moore's only hope washed over her once more that day. She looked up at troy who was smiling at her. She started to sing her eyes locked with Troy's.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

She looked over at her friends some of the girls had tears welling in her eyes, she smiled at them and once more locked eyes with troy.

_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

_So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope._

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.

As she finished singing she looked around, everyone stood out of there seats and clapped loudly.

Troy smiled, he was so proud of her, he was proud at her for everything she had achieved. Many people walked away and went on the rides once more.

Now it was troys turn to sing, just before he and Gabriella and the gang would sing everyday.

Troy walked up and took the microphone. (I'm not sure how this fits but I love this song and it does when you read some lyrics but bare with me).

_Pictures hanging on the wall  
Reminding me of yesterday  
Tossed up in my head and everything is not okay  
Something that tells me that  
It's over or someone says that i'm never right  
Everything is everything it should have been  
But for now the end is out of sight__. _

_One day or another the sky is gonna fall  
And everyone just lay here  
And we won't care at all  
But if we learn to open our eyes  
We can mend these broken skies  
Just open up your window  
Let go, of what you know_

_Someone's gotta tell you  
That book covers are all a lie  
The hourglass can be broken even if you try  
One day or another the sky is gonna fall  
And everyone just lay here  
And we won't care at all  
But if we learn to open our eyes  
We can mend these broken skies  
Just open up your window  
Let go, of what you know__fall  
And everyone just lay here _

One day or another the sky is gonna

_  
And we won't care at all  
but if we learn to open our eyes  
we can mend these broken skies  
Just open up your window  
Let go, of what you know_

Once more there was a loud applause. Gabriella smiled at her boyfriend, he had a great voice.

All the gang got up on stage Gabi and Troy standing in the middle and performed once more the song that had won them the star dazzle award. They all had smiles on there faces, getting lost in the song and leaving all there problems behind.

* * *

The gang finished there song and headed over to the main concreted area where, Chad and Gabi were having there heads shaved. Gabi smiled and grabbed troys and Chad's hand, a short speech was made by Maria and Gabi thanking everyone so much for all that they have done. The gang all appeared at Gabi's side as a screen was taken down, a slideshow of Gabi's life played with troy and Gabi singing breaking free in the background. Many people were in tears by the end. Soon enough it was time for Chad to have his head shaved. He got up and walked over to the stool playing with his hair, troy chucked and Chad glared daggers at him. Gabi walked up and began to cut his hair short so it could be shaved. Chad was trying to grab the hair that fell. Once Gabi had cut the hair short she smiled at him and gave him a hug, thanking him quietly. Maria came up and shaved the rest of Chad's head. Once she was done Chad got many cheers and many people put money in the bucket going around.

Chad put his hand up to his now hairless head, it was so strange. Chad chuckled to himself.

Gabi now took a seat on the chair and slowly took off her wig. Troy was watching her carefully as the wig came off her head and revealed a thin layer of Gabi's old locks. She smiled at everyone and they all smiled at her. Chad begun to cut Gabi's hair short grabbing the hair and giving some of it to Gabi. Once he was done he stepped to the side and took her hand. He watched as tears begun to form in her eyes. Maria then begun to shave Gabi's head. Once it was done there was another round of cheers and applause but much louder. Gabi and Chad walked back to the gang as the crowd begun chatting amongst themselves. The gang once more shared a group hug and didn't care how cheesy it looked. After awhile people begun to come up to Gabi and tell her how sorry they were about her condition.

At about 10 o' clock most of the crowd had disappeared. She gang still sat huddled together just talking and sharing stories. Troy felt something hit his shoulder and looked down to discover Gabi fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up bidding his goodbyes. He carried her gently over to the car bridal style and placed her gently in the back seat. Once he arrived at Gabi's house he found that Maria was already at home.

Once he placed Gabi on her bed, he kissed her forehead " I love you " he mumbled before shutting the door and turning off the light.

As he was walking down the stairs Maria poked her head out of her door.

"Troy" she called. He whipped round.

"Do you know how much money was raised tonight?" she asked.

"Umm no" he mumbled.

She beamed at him "over 15 thousand" (im Australian and I have no idea how much that is in America so it's in Australian money and that's a lot)

"Thank you" she said before closing her door.

Troy was beaming he was happy with that, it would help Maria and Gabriella so much.

He hoped with all his heart it would be enough. He couldn't lose Gabi, he just couldn't.

* * *

**i hoped you enjoyed that. i enjoyed writing it. **

**xx**


	19. spontaneous decisions and jelly rings

Chapter 19…. Spontaneous decisions and jelly rings.

* * *

The next couple of days past slowly, and Gabi had nothing to do. In her spare time she read, texted troy, simple stuff. Gabi never had too much energy anymore. Gabi had her music blasting so she couldn't here the doorbell go off. She sat and let the music drift over her, calming her thought and fears.

* * *

Troy, Chad, zeke, Jason, Ryan, kelsi, sharpay and kelsi waited impatiently for the door to be opened. They were caring two tents one for the girls and one for the guys. They would just be camping out on Gabi's deck but it was still something. Troy chuckled Gabi would be surprised when she saw them caring all this stuff; they had arranged it with Mrs Montez but not Gabi. All the guys and girls were seated on the ground leaning against the wall except Chad who they were all watching with interest. Chad was pacing up and down, up and down in front of the door occasionally knocking.

Taylor who was sitting next to zeke amused whispered, "he has the patience of a five year old too, huh?"

"Yep" agreed zeke, his eyes following Chad.

"Urgh" said a frustrated Chad before collapsing on the ground.

The group laughed joyfully very amused with his little performance. Chad who was spread out on the ground opened one eye and glared at them before closing it again.

Gabi got up and turned off her music, she swore she heard laughing outside. She walked down the stair curiously and approached the door. She flung it open and nearly screamed when she almost stepped on Chad. She looked around the whole gang was there except for Martha.

"What are you doing here?" she asked rolling her eyes, and then added

"And why on earth do you have tents?"

The gang smirked and shared a glance, "we are camping out on the balcony" Chad said raising and lowering his eyebrows.

Gabriella laughed before inviting them in to the house. They stampeded in with all the camping gear, except for sharpay who had obviously handed her gear to Ryan, who appeared to be struggling but his ego was too big to ask for help. Ryan stumbled but regained his balance; he glared at Gabi and sharpay who were giggling behind the group.

* * *

Once they were out on the balcony the girls grabbed the instructions for there tent and set it up in about 5 minutes. The boys on the other hand thought they could do it by themselves. Chad and troy who were being particularly stubborn refused to listen to the other boys. It was funny to watch almost like a match, when they should have been working as a team. The girls went back into Gabi's room and sat on the bed watching them through the window.

"why don't we have some fun with this, we can ach bet on how long it takes and who will finally get them to read the instructions." Taylor giggled.

" well I bet, they'll be hopeless for about another 5 minutes before Ryan steps in and instructs them" exclaimed sharpay.

" I reckon another 5 minutes and it will be zeke" kelsi voiced.

"I think another 5 minutes and it will be Ryan" smiled Taylor " what about you Gabi".

" hmm… im willing to bet that they wont get it up and it will be ryan that finally puts a foot in" Gabi chuckled.

The girls sat watching them and the clock. The boys were outside trying to figure out which poll goes with which and where they went. Chad nearly poked troy in the eye, Jason and zeke nearly broke a window and Ryan gave up on helping and walked in and sat with the girls. "Ok that means no one wins the bet, 3 of us bet Ryan and kelsi its been almost 15 minutes now" laughed Taylor.

Ryan rolled his eyes at the girls, but was pleased he was thought to be sensible by all of them. "Jeez, it's like a zoo" Ryan smirked. Suddenly there was a crash. Chad was laying of top of there now squashed tent.

Troy was in hysterics along with Jason and zeke and apparently the girls were too from what he could hear. Chad lay still pouting, before getting up and stomping inside. Obviously that wasn't a good idea as the laughs from inside became louder and Chad stormed out again before plopping down on the floor and resting his head on the banister.

After another 5 minutes of arguing they went in, got Ryan and sat down reading instructions.

* * *

Once the boys had finally managed to construct there tent, they came inside and collapsed down onto Gabi's bed with the girls.

(ok this game is like someone says I never….. and then the people that have take a drink most of you probs kno that but I might as well explain just in case).

"lets play a game" sharpay smirked evilly. The rest of the gang looked at each other curiously when Jason spoke up "o.k."

"What game?" Gabi asked.

" I never, but with another drink not alcohol" she said, reassuring Gabi.

"ok, but with what?" Gabi asked.

"orange juice" Jason offered.

Everyone gave him a strange look before agreeing.

"Ok who wants to start?"

"I will" sharpay gigged, she wanted to find out all about her friends and there secrets.

"Ok, I've never been in love" she asked.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, sharpay, zeke ,Jason and kelsi took a drink.

Chad and Taylor obviously hadn't admitted this before though as both of there faces were bright red and they were smiling sheepishly at each other (aww chaylor moment lol). Sharpay squealed as the two continued to blush while the rest of the group chuckled.

"Ok I'll go next I've never kissed a girl" Ryan announced, all the boys took a shot.

"I've never kissed, a boy" kelsi said, all the girls and Chad took a shot. The boys all turned to him lifting an eyebrow. "You don't even want to know how gross it was, so don't ask" Chad said pulling a face at the memory. The group just shrugged and got on with the game.

"I've never gotten drunk" Gabi said, Chad, troy, zeke, Jason, sharpay and Taylor took a drink. Gabi laughed at Taylor's face it looked like she didn't want to remember that.

"I've never done it" sharpay said, kelsi and Jason took a shot blushing very deeply. The gang burst out laughing that was unexpected, maybe sharpay and zeke but not kelsi and Jason.

"Ummm…. What else can we ask?"

"Oooo I've got one" sharpay piped up "I've never brought an engagement ring. Sharpay already knew troy had considered it but didn't know if he actually did. All of the groups heads turned to troy as he sighed and took a drink. He met eyes with Chad and then walked out of the room.

"Awkward silence" Jason yelled.

"Shar that might have been a bit harsh" Chad said seriously before standing up about to follow troy, but at that moment he walked back in and sat down, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"ok why don't we go get some movies, lollies and popcorn"

"I'll grab my portable DVD player" sharpay spoke

Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "why would you bring that Shar"

"I'm not sure I just did" sharpay said bring a finger to her mouth and smiling.

Everyone moved round and grabbed a spot while Gabi went downstairs and collected all things needed, chick flicks, comedy's, sad movies, starburst lollies, popcorn. She heard feet on the stairs and looked up to find a rather nervous troy shifting from foot to foot.

"Are you ok?" Gabi asked softly.

He nodded still to embarrassed to meet her eyes.

"Look troy its fine, don't worry"

He looked up ad she could see this wasn't something he could just let go. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture though it didn't meet his beautiful blue eyes.

* * *

Gabriella heard soft pattering on the stairs but thought it was nothing. "Shh, guys" sharpay hissed. The teens sat watching the couple.

* * *

Troy looked up at Gabriella again and noticed, she was pouring the lollies into a bowl. But the thing that was getting to him is that they were rings. He hated the engagement rings being brought up because he wanted to try to ask her again but last time it had brought her so much hurt. Oh well he has to try sometime.

Gabi smiled at him unaware of the battle with himself raging in his head. Troy decided on something, he was going to be spontaneous, which is a big deal considering it took him months to ask Gabriella out let alone to tell her she loved him.

"Umm Gabi", troy said wringing his hands and slowly dipping his hand in his pocket.

* * *

"Oh my gosh" Taylor whispered, she knew what was gonna happen. The rest of the group looked at Taylor "what?" they asked.

Then it clicked, all the engagement ring talk and a very nervous troy. Everyone except Jason and Chad seemed to get it all of their hands at their mouths.

* * *

"Look I know this is kind of all of a sudden but…." He trailed off.

Gabi looked at him curiously. Troy looked at her trying to calm himself, his stomach did not only have butterflies but he felt like he might as well of been on a rollercoaster with a never ending drop.

Gabi smiled encouraging him to go on. He was trying very hard to say something that obviously didn't want to be said. He looked so concentrated.

He got onto one knee and Gabi gasped, thousands thought raging through her head.

"will you marry me?"...

* * *

**ohhhhhh really big cliffy lol ok. **

**i'll update soon but schools starting back in a days time. **

**anyways, reveiw and i'll update alot fatser. **

**xx**


	20. disastrous sleepovers

Chapter 20…..disastrous sleepovers

* * *

The group of friends gasped and watched the set of events unfold, before they're eyes. Taylor was regretting coming down, now it would be harder for both troy and Gabi because they had all seen it happen. Sharpay's eyes, were wide she was unsure of what Gabi would say. Gabi opened her mouth to speak and the group scampered up the stairs.

* * *

Gabriella's mind was on fire she wanted to say yes, truly she did, but she wasn't sure she could. The ring had a white gold band and a beautiful canary yellow diamond. She looked down into his blue eyes getting lost, she didn't want to bring him more hurt, and it would be harder if she didn't make it this way. She opened and shut her mouth looking like a gold fish, before finally deciding on her answer.

Troy looked up at her through his eyelashes, barely able to keep his hands from shaking. He wanted her to say yes and his heart was literally in his mouth. He had so much to say, but he just couldn't say it and he knew he might regret it later.

"I don't know, I don't think I can" Gabriella spoke, her voice cutting though the silence like a knife. Gabi looked into his eyes and saw the pools of deep hurt. She couldn't take it anymore and ran up the stairs towards her room.

Troy got up and leant against the cupboards, the hurt had cut right through him. He was not looking forward to going upstairs, where everyone would know what happened. One it was embarrassing, two Gabi would be there, three he would get looks of pity and four he needed time to think. _Oh well have to face them sometime_ troy thought. He turned around to grab the stuff; he saw the rings and tears began to form in his eyes. He wiped his eyes angrily and tried to get a hold of himself.

* * *

The gang were sitting on the floor in silence waiting for anything to tell them Gabi's answer. Suddenly Gabi bursted into the room, tears pouring down her cheeks and fell to the floor. "Oh, honey" sharpay said giving Gabi a sisterly hug. The girl took Gabi out of the room and into the guest room so they could comfort and talk to her.

* * *

Chad watched the girls go his concern showing in his deep brown eyes. he put his hands to his head, and was shocked that his afro was not there anymore, instead was a black beanie. "Come on guys" Chad said pushing himself up, somehow this sleepover hadn't turned out quite the way they wanted it to. The boys followed him downstairs, to find troy wiping furiously at his eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. Chad walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The other guys clapped his back and stood there, for comfort.

Troy looked down embarrassed, he hated crying but he couldn't seem to stop. He was so scared he would lose Gabi again after tonight. He was glad the guys were there but at the same time he just wanted to be by himself. Troy finally managed to get a grip of himself and tried to make himself look like he was fine, he didn't want to wreck things for everyone else, but on the inside he had been broken _again_.

* * *

The girls directed Gabi into the guest room where she collapsed on the bed crying. He small frame wracking with sobs. Sharpay patted her back, as she could no longer pat her hair to comfort her, Gabi was not wearing her wig just a black beanie identical to Chad's.

Kelsi sat soothing Gabi with words and Taylor squeezed her hand.

"Thank you" Gabi hiccuped

"Hey, its what we are here for" kelsi smiled sympathetically.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Gabi asked curious, half of her hoping they did as she didn't really want to re-tell the story.

"We heard a bit and figured out the rest" Taylor sighed.

"Why did you say no Gabi?" sharpay mumbled.

"I couldn't, no, I wouldn't do that to him. If I don't make it through this, it would be harder on him. I just cant do that right now" she wailed.

"Don't say that Gabi, you will make it through this" kelsi said strongly.

Sharpay just nodded, but disagreed with what Gabi said. She knew how much troy had wanted this, but if that's how Gabi saw things, they cant exactly change that.

* * *

The girls went back into Gabi's room once Gabi had regained composure. The room was empty so they found a spot on Gabi's bed. Gabi sat in the middle of kelsi and sharpay with Taylor against the wall next to kelsi. When the boys came in the girls looked up, Chad, Jason, Zeke and Ryan came in with troy following silently behind them.

Taylor sighed, Troy looked really upset. His eyes were red and sparkling with unshed tears and he winced when he saw Gabi.

Chad came in and sat in front of Taylor on the floor leaning against the bed, Jason sat in front of kelsi, Ryan sat in front of Gabi as troy wanted to stay away from her, zeke sat in front of sharpay and troy lay down in front of the guys. Ryan had remembered the lollies and placed a bowl in front of the guys and one in front of the girls.

"What movie?" Ryan asked getting up.

"Hmmm…..titanic or john tucker must die" sharpay offered.

"Ok lets have a vote" Ryan announced.

"John tucker must die?" troy, Gabi, Chad and Jason put there hands up.

"Ok sorry guy's looks like its titanic" Ryan shrugged.

"Cant we watch a scary movie or something" Gabriella said desperately, the group looked at her like she had two heads, Gabi hated scary movies. Troy however nodded his head in agreement.

Troy didn't feel like watching a romance movie now, it was not what he needed. That would bring him more hurt, he would wish that was him and Gabi plus this was a sad romance, even worse.

"Oh, well too late now" sharpay shrugged.

The group watched the movie as it progressed. Sharpay was sobbing by the part when rose hopped on one of the life boats.

Chad smirked as troy snuck yet another look at Gabi and then watched as Gabi snuck looks at troy, they never seemed to catch each other though.

As rose spoke "I'll never let go jack" all four girls were sobbing and the guys were just looking at the TV screen, trying to put on emotionless faces.

Troy sighed and put his head in his hands, he really didn't want to be here. He wanted to go and comfort Gabi but then he couldn't because of him proposing.

The gang decided they might as well go into they're tents and set up before it got too late.

The girls walked into they're tent and got all there stuff organised, sharpay had a huge pink mattress and pink sleeping bag with se printed neatly in the middle, kelsi had a small blue sleeping bag and mattress, Gabi had a purple sleeping bag and air mattress and Taylor had a green sleeping bag and mattress. Once they were set they got in bed and gossiped. But Gabi couldn't concentrate on anything she just lay looking at the top of the tent.

* * *

After a while both tents became silent but two people lay awake, thinking of today's events. After awhile, troy got up quietly and unzipped the tent stepping out onto the balcony. He stood one arm on either side of him, looking down into Gabi's back yard, wishing things were different. while gabi was lying in bed, wishing the exact same thing.

* * *

**ok dont hate me, plz lol**

**that might of been my last update for a while, we go back to school tomoz all my other friends go back the nxt day grr lol. **

**soz about that but i had to otherwise the story wont work.**

**anyways thnx and reveiw.**

**x x x x x x **


	21. just like a dream

Chapter 21…..like a dream.

Ok I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out right, some of the time I was writing it, my friend was arguing with me and saying bad stuff about my other friends so it might seem a bit off. So if it does I'm sorry, by the way thnx for reviewing and I'm sorry if u hated last chapter, but I needed it to make this chapter also I just think that Gabi would be insecure after what she's been through in my story. Anyways I hope this clears stuff up.

xx

* * *

Gabriella walked through the doors of the hospital ready to have chemo once again and took a seat in the waiting room. Although they could get it at home, because of the type of cancer she had, her mother and doctor preferred it to be given at the hospital. She sat in the waiting room deep in thought about what happened last week, she was wondering if she had made the right choice, she hadn't wanted to hurt troy in the long run if things went wrong, but this way seemed to hurt him just as much. She groaned and banged her head on the wall behind her, she regretted that answer and nothing she could do would change it.

"Gabriella montez" the doctor called, Gabriella slowly stood and followed the doctor, dragging her feet.

* * *

Troy ran around his basketball court, dribbling up and down before doing a lay up. He groaned every time it missed. He chucked the ball roughly at the backboard, trying to shake the hurt, anger, frustration and confusion from his mind. He hadn't talked to Gabriella since he proposed and he missed her. He sighed and jogged inside. He would talk to her soon, he promised himself. Troy walked up to his room and blasted music from the speakers he didn't want to think anymore. After that night his confidence had been knocked once more. He groaned and lay down on his bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Gabi's chemo and she was getting a bit of energy back, chemo was so hard because it damaged the non cancerous cells as well. Sharpay, Taylor, kelsi and Chad had been to visit but the one person she was pining for hadn't, troy. She lay in bed and read or just looked at the ceiling as the hours ticked by, almost impossibly slowly for Gabi.

* * *

Troy sat sprawled across the couch, staring at the rain pouring down the window and a rainbow slowly appeared against the dark clouds. Finally he had enough he got up straitening his shirt slightly, grabbed his keys and jogged out the door, ignoring the puzzling glances of his parents.

* * *

Gabriella lay on her bed, drifting in and out of consciousness, she was so tired. There was a quiet knock on her balcony door and she jerked awake, troy he mind screamed but she would not let herself get her hopes up. She opened the door slowly. When she saw troy she squealed and her eyes widened, she flung herself at him, hugging his waist, apologizing into his shirt.

Troy was slightly shocked by the brown blur who had chucked herself at him but he awkwardly hugged her quickly then pulled away. She looked up at him through her gorgeous brown eyes and sighed, knowing he was still hurt; she would do anything to take that away. He looked her straight in the eyes, determined not to look away, he was confused by what he saw, there were pools of regret, hurt, confusion and insecurity.

"Can we talk?" he asked slowly and timidly.

Gabriella nodded her head, the curls on her wig bouncing slightly.

He took her hand and led her to the bed, sat down and crossed his legs. She sat next to him and tucked her head in the crook of his neck, she felt him lean his head on hers. Gabriella squeezed his hand willing him to go on, but he stayed quiet.

Troy sat wondering how to ask her why she had refused, and what made her feel that way. But he was scared of getting hurt, again.

"Come on troy, what did u want to talk about?" she urged.

"Lots of things" he mumbled.

"Lots of things like what?" she said slowly.

"Just everything" he finally exploded "like why you turned me down and why you felt you had to and..." he was silenced by her small finger against his lips, stopping his ramble.

"Ok to answer your first question" she said looking directly in his brown eyes "I didn't want to hurt you, if I can't beat this and I'm just so unsure of everything and insecure, I don't know what's happening with my future, if I have one" she mumbled the last bit inaudibly, she had felt weaker and weaker after chemo. "I'm completely in the dark" she concluded. He squeezed her hand, he knew what the felt like and it would be even harder for her.

"two answer the second question, even though I've covered it, there's still a bit more" she sighed and then continued "I only just got you guys back, I'm not used to having you here and I guess I'm just scared that you'll disappear, that one second you'll be in my arms and then the next I'll wake up and I'll be alone, its like a unreal dream." She finished "im insecure". He turned her so she was facing him and engulfed her in a hug, while a few tears ran down her face.

Troy looked at his watch and seeing the time jumped up. "Next time promise me you'll say yes" he said, "I promise" she nodded.

He quickly pecked her lips, feeling sparks fly and descended down the tree from her balcony.

* * *

That night troy lay in bed thinking, she was right it was just like a dream. He smiled to himself remembering her promise and fell into a deep slumber. Things were looking up, or so he thought...

* * *

**ok sorry its so short, got lots of homework, and slight writers block. plus i have a story that i have in my head and it wnts to be written but i want to finish this first. anyways i have an idea but i would love a few more for this story , so plz plz suggest. i dont think its got that much longer to go now. ok also for this story im gonna have the actual ending but i will write an alternate ending as well. anways reveiw and suggest lol.**

**xx**


	22. his inspiration

Chapter 22…

Chapter 22….his inspiration.

It had been a few weeks since troy had proposed and he hadn't talked to her much since their talk, he missed her immensely but they just never seemed to have any time. Troy heaved himself out of bed and stretched, his mind still one Gabriella. He sighed he missed her so much; he was addicted to her much like a drug. Troy sighed once more and walked to the bathroom to the shower. he undressed and jumped in letting the water brush over his tan skin. He watched as it went down the drain almost like everything had when Gabriella left him. He jumped out and picked up his new basketball uniform out from his drawers.

Gabriella sat in her room smiling, she was so happy over the last few weeks she had, had one more dose of chemo and the after effects had worn off. Gabriella had been expecting to feel weaker, but over the last week she had felt great. Her cheeks had some colour, she had a smile on her face and she had gained some more of the weight she had lost. Gabriella felt, finally, the happiness that had left her when she was diagnosed with cancer. She was smiling a full smile, one that reached her eyes. Gabriella had her best friends back, she had a boyfriend who she loved and she had the support of her mother, she was complete and content, finally. Gabi smirked at what was happening today and got changed into a flowy yellow top and her skinny legs.

Troy arrived at the game early for practise, he chucked the ball at the hoop but missed his mind was elsewhere, he just wanted to see Gabi. He needed to know she was ok. Troy ran up and down the court, running suicides. The coach called them in his voice ringing in troys head. "Locker rooms boys" and with that the team ran out back.

Troy sat nervously in the locker rooms with Chad. Normally basketball calmed troy, the swoosh of the ball going through the net and the sneakers squeaking on the ground but this time he just couldn't get into the "Zone". Soon enough they were called out. The team jogged as one out onto the crowd. Troy scanned the crowds, searching only for one person. He looked around but gave up, he couldn't see her, and this only worried him more. His shoulders sagged slightly but figured she was busy. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Chad; he nodded his head to there left. Troy followed his gaze and saw something that made him beam, Gabriella. Time seemed to slow as her met her eyes.

Gabriella waved her hands trying to get Chad's attention as troy didn't spot her. Finally he turned around, when he saw her his eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. He winked at her then got the team into positions.

Troy walked to his position and really got into the game as it started. He was determined to play better than ever. Gabriella was watching him and that meant so much to him. Troy looked up to her, she was his inspiration, and she was fighting her cancer with such bravery and style. He shook his head and got right back into the game. At half time, they were leading 26-20. troy had scored a lot of goals and had played harder than he had the whole time he had been with this team.

Troys coach was surprised; he knew troy had talent, which had showed. But the determination had not. He looked over at the young player, who was smiling looking up into the stands. The coach smirked; ah the girl had come back. Chad had mentioned a couple of times, what had happened and why troy was miserable, but the coach never truly understood how much she had meant. He followed troys gaze and saw a very small petite Filipina girl. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back. The coach smirked and then turned to the rest of the team trying to get them pumped up for the rest of the game.

Troy and the rest of the team got back onto the court and took there positions. Troy was playing as a guard this half. Troy defended the goals and not one ball got past him. The buzzer went and troy pumped his fist in the air. The final score was 36-20. it was a good score considering this was a strong team. Troy walked off the court and back into the change rooms.

Gabriella and Taylor walked down off the stands and stood just outside the locker rooms, eventually the team started pouring out greeting Taylor and shooting glances at Gabi. Gabi was beginning to get annoyed "urgh" she said as yet another player gave her a look.

"what's wrong?" Taylor asked pretending not to know.

Gabi just answered with a glare. Taylor sighed, she didn't quite know what was going on but she figured most of the must of known about Gabi and troy.

Finally someone they knew came out, Chad walked out and bent down and gave Gabi a hug, and he hadn't seen her since the sleepover. Gabriella ran a hand through the short afro that was growing back slowly. Chad smiled, he was glad it was growing back, he missed his hair.

Chad walked over to Taylor and put an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her forehead. Chad noticed Gabi looking longingly at the door and smirked, "troy will be out in a minute". Gabriella sent him a glare and then smiled; she couldn't stay angry at him. He was too goofy to; she laughed and then turned back to waiting for troy.

Troy emerged form the change rooms a few minutes later, only to have his waist encircled by two small arms. He hugged her tightly to him never wanting to let go. Finally after what seemed like ages she pulled back. He bent down and captured her lips with his, kissing her gently like a breakable doll. "PDA" Chad yelled childishly, troy felt Gabi smirk against his lips and it tickled, he laughed slightly his lips trembling. Before pulling back and bursting out laughing. Taylor glared at Chad annoyed, he had completely wrecked them moment.

Gabriella looked down and checked her watch "oh my gosh" she spoke quickly "I have to go, I have tests" and with that she pecked troys lips and grabbed Taylor's hand pulling her along.

Troy stood in the hall way and watched them go brushing a hand over his lips which were still tingling. Chad started laughing "you are so whipped" he exclaimed before walking off towards troys car. Troy followed slowly behind Chad and jumped into the driver's side.

Gabriella walked into the hospital with Taylor and went to the desk telling them that she was here. "dr Jones, will be with you soon" the young man behind the desk announced. Gabi walked over to the waiting room and greeted her mother as she arrived. Gabriella was so nervous but seeing troy this morning had given her a bit more bravery. Taylor sensed her friend was nervous and took her hand. Gabriella appreciated the smile and gave her a half smile. Gabriella chuckled remembering something that she had overheard before troy asked her out.

_Flashback. _

"_Chad?" troy spoke, he was so nervous, he was asking a certain girl out and to some people that wouldn't matter but to troy it did, that girl was Gabriella. _

"_Yes troy?," Chad asked exasperated. _

"_When I'm nervous I sing, I __need__ to sing" troy said seriously._

_Chad bursted out laughing, that he had not expected._

" _troy don't you dare sing" Chad declared to the bouncing teenager._

"_urgh im so nervous though" troy sighed. _

" _its just Gabi, chill!" Chad said becoming annoyed again. _

" _that's my point its Gabi!" troy piped up. _

_Little did they know that Taylor and Gabriella had heard the whole conversation. _

_End of flashback. _

Gabi was brought back to the present, by the doctor appearing in the doorway. She stood slowly and left her mother and Taylor in the waiting room following the doctor.

Troy sat at home staring at the TV not taking in anything that was happening, he was happy but scared. Gabi said she had tests and they could have both positive and negative results. Gabi hadn't rung yet which meant she probably wasn't home yet. Troy continued to think about the possibilities of the test results, lost in his own world.

A few days later Gabriella was lying on her bed when the phone rung, the results. She sat up very quickly and fell back down again, _too quick _she thought once the dizziness had disappeared. she remembered the situation and strained her ears but couldn't hear anything.

Finally Gabi's mothers voice called " the test results are back gabs"

Gabriella shot up and ran down the stairs crossing her fingers and hoping for the best.


	23. Bittersweet

**hey for you that read this story, its not a chapter or anything, its sort of a snippet of somthing i want to write. so read and tell me what you think. when the next chappie is ready i'll replace this but yep. so anyways this happened i saw it and thought it was cute lol. the guy full on turned his head, and the girl didnt notice so yep, i was inspired lol. **

Troy walked slowly over to Gabriella's locker, never taking his eyes of the beautiful brunette. He felt like his eyes were glued to her and only her. They were best friends and nothing more and that killed him. He was always just the third wheel, the left over. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, his shoulders sagged. Troy averted his gaze to the floor. He wanted to be so much more than best friends, he could have basically anyone in the school and he knew that but he wanted her, she was different she didn't like him for his looks or status around the school. She liked him for him. He brought his eyes up to her once more once he reached her. She pulled the last of her books out and beamed at him. She shook her head slightly and a piece of her beautiful brown hair was in her face. Troy wanted so much to gently brush it behind her ear; it was like he was pulled to her by a magnetic force, the butterflies appearing in his stomach whenever they were close to one another. Troy beamed back, but his smile dropped as Ryan Evans came up and hugged her from behind. Troy turned his head, jealous, annoyed and hurt. He wished she knew how he felt about her and somehow he just felt she should already see what's staring her in the face. He didn't care how obvious he was, because he troy Bolton loved her.

**so thats it i kno its really short but its only a snippet, please tell me what you think. **

**xx**

* * *

**Chapter 23…… bittersweet. **

Gabriella ran down the stairs, frightened. If the results said the cancer is spreading again, there wasn't much else they could do. On the other hand if it showed the chemo was shrinking the cancer that would mean they could get rid of it with radiotherapy. Gabriella inwardly winced at the thought, _radiotherapy, _it frightened her that sometimes it worked but other times it didn't. When Gabriella's mother came in to view, she held her breath and wringed her palms. With each step she took she was closer to the results. Gabriella's eyes fell to the floor, tracing over patterns in the carpet, too nervous to meet her mother's eyes.

"So….." Gabriella said, breaking the silence with her slightly shaky voice. Maria grabbed her daughters trembling hand and lead her over to the couch.

"Gabi, the cancer doesn't appear to be spreading. They want to start you with radiotherapy, but we both know that's risky, it also could mean ridding you of cancer." Her mother said softly, breaking the news.

Gabi was happy but upset, it was all so scary and too much. This could be a turning point. But if something goes wrong, her condition can go all down hill from here. It was bittersweet. Gabi knew she had a big decision to make and that was stressing her. She wished she could just be the carefree person she once was, but you cant turn back time. You can't waste your time wanting to go back, you have to move forward. Gabi squeezed her mother's hand, got up and walked outside. She needed to think.

* * *

Troy sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. Gabi still hadn't told him what was happening with her results. He continued to sit just worrying, what if she started to push them all away again. He sighed and then stood up walking out the door, he needed to clear his head. Troy closed the door behind him before heading to the park.

* * *

Gabriella walked slowly along the path, staring at the wilting flowers. She couldn't help but think that she was like that, a wilted flower. She was sick but determined. Gabi sighed but pushed on, she was not a wilted flower, and she would not become one, not yet. Gabi kept walking, she was pleased with the results very pleased, just intimidated by the huge choice in front of her. Soon enough she found herself under the large tree at the park. The tree was huge the roots tall wide and strong. Gabi found a gap between two roots, she sat carefully and rested her head against the tree. She was tired, exhausted, she just wanted to be normal again. Gabi closed her eyes and got lost in her many thoughts.

* * *

Troy wandered around the park, taking in everything around him. The playground with the small children playing around happily, the whiteness of the sand against the grass. He had really opened his eyes to everything around him since Gabi had told him about her cancer. You needed to appreciate everything no matter how little. Troy kept wandering before his eyes fell on a certain petite brunette.

* * *

Gabi didn't hear the footsteps until she sensed someone in front of her. She slowly lifted her eyelids, troy. There gazes locked until troy broke it as he sat down next to her. He lifted her small hand and placed it in his big strong one.

Gabi automatically felt, reassured, safer and protected. Someone was there for her. She looked over to him and felt tears well up in her eyes, but refused to let them fall. He gripped her hand tighter.

Troy looked down at her, she had been through so much, all the chemo and its after affects, losing her father and trying to be strong. Sure she looked fairly young but her eyes told you different it showed maturity that most people there age don't have.

Gabi suddenly felt all her emotions over power her and the tears fell from her eyes, this was all too much. She needed to be comforted and have some of the weight lifted from her shoulders.

Troy watched as Gabi broke down, he knew there was nothing he could say that would help, but he knew by being there she would be comforted. Gabi had never had someone to lean on and that's what she needed right now. Troy held her close and felt his t-shirt become wet and stained with tears. He gently rubbed her back and leaned his head on hers. Once she had regained control of her emotions she explained everything. He understood why she was stressed, he couldn't blame her. It was hard to take all of it in, there was so much happening to them, and everything used to be oh so simple.

After awhile of sitting in silence the two began to discuss Gabi's decision. She spilled her heart to him and she really liked it, not keeping things bottled up. Although he couldn't quite understand he tried to and that was enough. Gabi looked up at the sky, it was greying and she knew she shouldn't be out in the rain, her immune system was weaker than most. Troy went on and explained what his opinions were, he wanted her to try, if she could get rid of the cancer, she would be happy and that's all he wanted.

Troy and Gabi got up and walked home in silence, once the reached Gabi's doorstep he leant down and kissed her gently. All too soon he pulled back "love you gab" he smiled before walking down the driveway and onto the path.

Gabriella smiled, her mind finally made up. She had made her decision and determined to carry it through.

* * *

**oh bit of a cliffy, lol i bet most of you could guess though. **

**anyways, its short so im sorry. but i needed somewhere to end. **

**reveiw and if you have any ideas id love to know. **

**thnx**

**xx**


	24. Normal

**ok this story has 2 chapters left the epilogue and alternate ending(which I may or may not do) I now know how im going to end this and I really want to get as many reviews as I can because, this story now has 31 alerts and 13 favourites and only 2 chapters left. So please, please review lol.. Now I have that out on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 24 normal

Gabriella endured 1 more dose of chemo before they started her on radio therapy. This time the affects took more out of her than they had before, but troy was always by her side; holding her hand and giving her strength and hope. She pushed on determined, she lost some of the weight she had gained back, but slowly eased back into a normal eating pattern. Eventually she regained some of her strength and she would go out with the gang and do simple things with them, such as visiting the movies.

* * *

A while after she had regained her strength it was back to the hospital to start radio therapy. Gabriella was scared, well scared was underestimating it, she was petrified of what was waiting before her. Gabriella had refused to go to the hospital without Troy so here they were walking through the doors, Gabriella squeezing his large hand in both of hers, cowering into his back .

Mrs Montez watched the couple carefully; she saw how frightened both were, although only Gabi was allowing it to show. Troy just like herself; was trying to be strong for Gabi although his eyes showed different. Troy looked as though the smallest thing would push him over the edge, he was terrified for her.

The three took a seat in the waiting room, Troy with Gabriella on his lap her head buried in his broad shoulder.

"Gabriella montez" the doctor called. Gabriella gulped and felt a shiver of fear run down he spine. She looked at troy her eyes wide, begging him to get her out of this. He just gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her up. Gabriella gripped his hand with all her might, she could feel her stomach churning and her whole body trembling, she was way beyond scared now. She pulled Troy along with her into the hospital room.

The doctor was shocked to see two people instead of one but figured, the boy could stay for now. He went on to explain to Gabi what would happen as well as the after affects, which were slightly stronger and would come on slower and last longer. Troy's face was turning more and more pale as the doctor went on and explained risks and chances. The only positive thing he heard was there was a stronger chance of survival if chemotherapy had been given as well.

Eventually the doctor gave Troy and Gabriella a minute before he had to leave. Gabriella seemed more calm and prepared after the talk, after all she had heard worse but Troy, he seemed shaken and even more frightened that he would lose her.

Troy looked out of the window. Squeezing Gabriella's hand, he was upset and he could feel the tears stinging at his eyes, but he felt stupid, he didn't have to go through any of this and she did, yet she was the one keeping it together. He swallowed and turned to her, refusing to let the tears fall.

Gabriella looked into troys eyes and pulled herself closer to him in a tight hug. She felt his body shake and she rubbed circles in his back her own tears pooling in her eyes, but she did not let a single tear fall.

She felt her shirt become wet and she put her finger under his chin, making him look at her. She cupped his face in her hands and wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

She smiled at him, "hey, it will be ok" she said softly.

"How do you know" he shot back, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I don't" she smiled.

He looked at her puzzled, "promise to be ok" he asked, almost begging.

"I cant, but I will promise to keep fighting and that will have to be enough" she hugged him once more before kissing him gently on his hairline and shooing him out of the room so she could get changed into the hospital robe.

Troy walked back into the waiting room, his head down, trying to hide the fact he had been crying. He took a seat next to Mrs. Montez who grabbed his hand squeezing it. He squeezed back weakly, not taking his eyes of his shoes; fighting back emotion.

Troy slowly lifted his head and stared at the ceiling, why couldn't things be simple?

He heard a door open and many pairs of feet shuffle in. Troy took his head off the wall and came to face the gang, sharpay; who looked on the verge of tears, Ryan, Taylor, Jason, Zeke, kelsi; whose lower lip appeared to be trembling, Martha and Chad. Troy got up and walked over to the group. Chad and the guys gave him a "man hug" and the girls all pecked his cheek. The gang all greeted Mrs. Montez, then took a seat and sat nervously be called.

"Gabriella montez"

Ms Montez got up and went to see how Gabi was doing; she would be having radio therapy Monday to Friday from somewhere around 4-7 weeks (I officially researched that I was shocked at how often it was!, but some people have treatments like 3 times a day for 12 days so I picked the more stretched out one, the other one seems harder to deal with). She walked into the room to find a very sleepy Gabriella. She explained what they did, basically the radiographer will place you on a couch like object, they dim the lights to set up; although the treatment isn't in the dark and you just lie still. You are alone for the treatment and can't feel anything (researched that too). Gabriella eventually fell to sleep she would be kept in because it was her first treatment but would go home after her treatment tomorrow (That is something im not so sure about, I couldn't find anything there).

* * *

The next few weeks continued like this, the Montezes and Troy spending most of their time at the hospital.

* * *

Gabriella woke up it was the beginning of her 4th week of radiotherapy and she was having tests to see if the tumour (cancer) had shrunk or been eliminated.

When they eventually reached the hospital she saw Troy standing awkwardly in the corner, she knew no matter how many times he'd been in this hospital; he hated it.

She walked slowly up behind him dragging her feet, "hey you" she croaked, her voice quiet and husky. She watched as he whipped round his hair falling in his eyes. He shook his hair out of his eyes and bent down and encircled her in a hug, she pulled back slightly and gently brushed her lips across his, teasing him. He chuckled against her lips and pulled back. "Ready?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest, but what are you gonna do?" she gave a nervous smile. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. They sat in the waiting room, in silence, for roughly 10 minutes.

"Gabriella Montez"

She looked at Troy once more before disappearing into one of the rooms.

Soon enough, Chad, Taylor and sharpay arrived. They took a seat and they teenagers sat trying to forget where they were.

Awhile later a doctor, popped his head out of the door "family of Gabriella Montez, please"

Maria stood up hugged each one of the teenagers and followed the doctor down the hall.

Gabriella sat in her hospital gown on the bed, waiting nervously for the results. Her mother came in and pecked her on the cheek. She took one of the seats. The doctor walked over and picked up a clipboard. He smiled at the mother and daughter for once, he didn't mind giving them news, last time with Gabriella's father well that had been hard.

Gabriella's breath caught in her throat as the doctor opened his mouth to deliver the news. She felt as though everything was in slow motion.

"Gabriella has gone into remission" he beamed.

Gabriella thought her heart must have stopped, she'd gone into remission. A huge smile broke out on her face and she felt tears fill her eyes, she had done it, she had finally beaten the cancer. In just months her life had changed; she had so much to live for.

Mrs Montez left the room to the cafeteria, letting Gabi break the news to her friends.

Gabriella got changed out of her hospital robe, slowly yeah she might have been in remission but that didn't make the side affects just disappear. Gabriella was wearing black trackies and ugg boots with a blue ¾ length top; nothing special. Gabi walked slowly down the hall, looking at the ground she wanted to tell them not for them to guess, she wanted to be able to say it allowed, almost if that would make it more real.

Troy, Chad and Taylor all looked up as they heard someone entering the waiting room, coughing. Gabi entered the room, her head hung. All three teens immediately stood, desperate to know the results. She approached them at a snails pace, finally she lifted her head, to reveal a huge smile, "im in remission" she croaked happily and cleared her throat. Troy felt emotion overcome him; he picked her up and twirled her round. Taylor squealed and Chad hugged her tight. The teenagers walked out to Mrs. Montez's car, ready to break the news to everyone.

Gabriella watched her friends carefully, none of them had wiped the smiles of their faces, they sat content without any worries. Gabriella began to drift of to sleep, her last thought before she fell asleep being, _once more I can be normal._

**Ok please reveiw i really want to get as many as i can seeing as this story is just about over(just the epilogue and alternate ending to go). **

**thnx for reading**

**xx**


	25. Finally:epilogue

Ok I know its short, but its too cheesy to make longer ha-ha. Anyway's please, please review coz this story is now officially finished, I don't think I'll write the alternate ending, I'm happy with a happy ending. Ok now I have finished this im concentrating on my other story 'just so you know'. Thnx so much for those that have reveiwed, favourited or put this story on alert, hope you enjot the end xx

Chapter 25(epilogue) finally

* * *

_4__ years later. _

_Gabriella Montez awoke and snuggled deeply into her husband's side. She felt him stir awake slowly, Gabriella chuckled and leant back gently kissing his neck. __She felt his body shake with laughter, and then his lips slowly and softly come into contact with her tanned cheek. Gabriella shuffled round and sat up, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. Gabriella smiled as she met his electric blue eyes, sent into a pleasant memory. _

* * *

Flashback (2 years ago)

Gabriella ran down the stairs, excitedly as she heard his gentle rap at the door. She rushed down in her red dress; it clung to her petite frame a white bow tied around her waist. As she rushed it flowed down gently to her knees. She pulled open the door and flung herself into his arms. She beamed at her new found energy. Troy gently ran a hand through her hair, no longer a wig, and her hair lay straight and fell to her shoulders; layered around her face. All in all she was beautiful.

Gabriella pulled back from his arms, immediately missing the feel of them securely wrapped around her. He looked dazzling, with his back tux and white tie, simple but handsome all the same.

They beamed at each other both getting lost in the others eyes, Gabi slowly took her eyes off his and linked her hand with his, their relationship had many moments like this less talking ; the couple just basked in each others presence appreciating all the time they had been given.

Troy brought both of there hands up and bushed his lips gently over Gabriella's hand once, sending her giggling like a school girl. He led her down the stair slowly and held her door open, a perfect gentleman; Gabriella smiled.

The car ride was about 20 minutes long, the couple joked and chatted happily. Gabriella watched troys face; lit up with a smile, his cheeks flushed.

When they reached their destination, troy rushed open to open her door. The couple walked slowly together, down the path into the park, the way was lit by lamps. troy grabbed her hand and led her slightly off the path to a picnic blanket, neatly set out.

The two sat making up conversation, Gabriella did most of the talking troys mind looked like it was somewhere else, he was fidgeting and only answering with one word now, as the clock ticked by he seemed to get more and more distracted.

End of flash back

* * *

_Troy sat up next to Gabriella and stared right back at her, wondering how he got here, everything was so perfect. _

* * *

Flashback.

Troys mind was whirling as Gabriella continued to chat oblivious. He put his hand in his pocket fingering the small box, troy felt his nerves soar; his heart leaping into his throat.

"Troy, troy" Gabriella called softly waving a hand in front of his face. Troy jumped, brought right out of his thoughts.

"sorry what was that" he said, his voice unnaturally high; embarrassed he cleared his throat.

Gabriella lay back on the picnic blanket pulling troy with her, "look at the stars" she sighed, placing her hand in his; it seemed to fit perfectly. Troy suddenly got an idea, he quickly got up dragging Gabriella with him. Slowly troy got down onto one knee and reached in his pocket, he pulled out the case and spoke in a whisper "I will love you till those stars cease to shine, will you marry me?" He could feel his hands and legs trembling, this was the last time he would ask, he couldn't take it if he got turned down again.

He watched as Gabriella gracefully got down onto her knees and put her hands gently around his shaking ones, "yes" she whispered back pecking his lips slowly.

End of flashback.

* * *

_Troy gently kissed Gabriella and pulled her out of bed, they walked down __the stairs of their house together, hand in hand, When they reached the kitchen the stopped. Troy rushed to the cupboard and pulled out several ingredients, to make pancakes._

_Troy set them on the table when they were done and went back to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed the maple syrup. Gabriella sat at the table waiting patiently. _

_Troy poured the syrup over her pancakes and Gabriella's stomach lurched. She bolted to the bathroom, and emptied her stomach, troy coming in and holding her hair out of her face. _

_Gabriella looked up and smiled sheepishly, embarrassed. Troy was frowning, worry lining his features. Gabriella rolled her eyes just like troy to overreact, she sighed she guessed she couldn't blame him not with her medical history. _

_Gabriella thought she better tell him of her suspicions but she was scared, they were still young and what would troys reaction be. Gabriella got up and rinsed out her mouth, troy watching her all the while. _

_Finally when she was fed up with it, she decided to be blunt, she whirled round to face him. _

"_I think im pregnant" she smiled nervously. Gabriella watched troys expression turn from worry to happiness, a huge grin appearing on his features. He picked her up and spun her round, Gabriella chuckled, extremely pleased with his reaction. She couldn't help but wonder how she had got this far, how much her life had changed. _

_She beamed, she was finally complete. _

* * *

Ok this story has now finished, so id love reviews from anyone that reads this lol.

Thnx for reading and once more, Review please

xx


End file.
